


La grande aventure du petit Mew

by aniwa_blue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sex Education, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Mew est un esprit libre, rieur et serein. Mais la nuit, d'étranges cauchemars l'habitent, ses pouvoirs mettant en danger la nature qui l'entoure. Mewtwo sentira le danger et proposera d'offrir à lui montrer comment contrôler ses pouvoirs. Mais comment Mew peut lui expliquer sans le blesser qu'il, ou son ancien lui, est la source de ses cauchemars?!Avec la Team Rocket en arrière plan voulant capturer le plus puissant Pokémon au monde, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire...!





	1. 1. La peur

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...! Mais je ne suis pas la seule à penser que Mew et Mewtwo sont tellements trop choux ensemble!  
> Warning! Mew est un Pokémon légendaire, d'après les Pokédex. Pour le bien de mon fanfic, j'avoue que je parle de lui au il mais qu'il apprends plus tard être une femelle. Enfin, c'était un spoil, mais voilà! Pour que vous soyez prévu! Et que vous vous doutiez ce qui va se passer! :D

Chapitre 1 : La peur  
Les rayons du soleil créaient un magnifique arc-en-ciel à travers la chute d’eau. Le lac à ses pieds coulait plus bas dans les plaines en une sinueuse et douce rivière. Des Pokémons grignotaient le gazon, un mareep levant la tête et secouant ses oreilles avant de meugler.  
-Marrreep! fit-elle, le reste du troupeau sentant cette aura à leur tour.  
Ils s’éloignèrent, alors qu’une boule rose remontait le courant de la rivière, à moitié immergé.  
Mew faisait un rêve profond. Dans son rêve, le ciel grondait et surmontant les nuages noirs comme le maître absolu de toute chose, Mewtwo croisait les bras. Il leva une main et ses clones de Pokémons s’étendaient sur les plaines, asséchés et infertiles… Les clones battaient et faisaient fuir les Pokémons innocents…   
Personne ne pouvait se mesurer à eux!   
Son image arriva enfin dans le décor, une sphère lumineuse l’entourant. Les clones cessèrent leur émeute mais Mewtwo descendit vers lui.  
« Ainsi dont, nous nous mesurons enfin l’un à l’autre…! » gronda-t-il de sa voix psychique charismatique.  
-Mew mew mew…! Mew mew mew…!  
« Quoi?! Tu veux que je me rende?! Et qui m’obligera…? » s’écria Mewtwo, Mew semblant parfaitement calme, malgré la puissance de son opposant.  
Il leva ses pattes en l’air, générant une grandiose boule rose d’énergie. Mewtwo plaça ses mains derrière lui, faisant une coupe, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
« Ka… Me… Ha… Me…! »  
« Gendikama! » pensa Mew, poussant sa boule rose vers son ennemi.  
« HAAAAA! » cria mentalement Mewtwo, lançant un faisceau bleu surpuissant.  
Les deux forces se combattirent jusqu’à une explosion…   
Et Mew se retrouva d’un seul coup sous l’eau, le choc dans son rêve ayant brisé sa boule.  
-Blew! Blew! Blew! prononça-t-il, se débattant avant de se mettre à flotter rapidement jusqu’à la surface de l’eau.   
Il agrippa le bord, nageant autant que flottant grâce à sa télékinésie. Il reprit son souffle, tremblant, avant d’ouvrir ses yeux et de voir que rien ni personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il regarda le bout de sa queue et il vit l’aura de puissance émanant de lui.   
C’était compréhensible, si les Pokémons avaient sentis son trouble, qu’ils se soient enfuis. Il soupira, continuant à respirer en rampant sur le gazon doux sous ses pattes et ses jambes. Il s’assit à terre et regarda le ciel, les nuages.  
Mewtwo n’était plus une menace… Les humains avaient montrés la vraie preuve de leur capacité de changer, d’être meilleur et de tout donner par amour pour les Pokémons… Son clone et ceux des autres Pokémons étaient à présent en sécurité, loin des hommes, loin de son mauvais créateur…!   
Il se créa une boule rose et se mit à sautiller dessus, se calmant et réfléchissant à ce qu’il pourrait faire pour se changer les idées.  
Il était un Pokémon légendaire… Il ne pouvait pas aller chez les hommes, ni apparaître trop proche de leur milieu urbain.  
« … Peut-être que Célebi voudra bien jouer avec moi…! » se dit-il, amuser, adorant voyager dans le temps avec lui.  
Il aurait bien aimé qu’il retrouve les membres de sa famille, ayant tous disparus. Il n’avait pas encore réussi ce miracle.  
Il hocha les épaules avant de voler et traverser quelques nuages, les regardant et ria en les remodelant grâce à ses pouvoirs.   
« Une fleur… Un Turtle… Un Charmander…! » pensa-t-il, avant de modeler sa propre image et de l’effacer en riant avec sa queue.  
Il continua son manège jusqu’à mi-chemin. La nuit tombait et il voyait la lune apparaître dans le ciel. Il survolait une ville. Mais il y avait une forêt avec un lac. Il s’y posa, effleurant la surface du bout de sa patte en volant à sa surface.  
« Bon, je vais y rester pour dormir… Mais avant…! » se dit Mew, ses yeux souriant, levant ses pattes en l’air.  
Il immobilisa l’eau en l’air, la transformant en une farandole. Des Pokémons formés en gouttelettes d’eau prirent vie, se mirent à marcher par eux même, un psyduck faisait même du patinage artistique au sommet de l’eau, au ravissement de Mew.   
Il ria, frappant l’eau du lac avec sa queue, le minuscule Psyduck d’eau surfant pour éviter la vague que cela lui provoquait.  
« Bonne nuit, Psyduck! » commença Mew, avant de se tourner vers les Pokémons accrochés en l’air, l’observant avec des sourires gentils et aimables. « Bonne nuit, Pikachu! Bonne nuit, Giraring! (Mini ourson) Bonne nuit, Marrill! Bonne nuit…! »  
15 minutes plus tard, il créa une boule et alla se coucher, les Pokémons d’eau s’évanouirent dans les airs et retombèrent en gouttelettes de pluie. 

Mewtwo était dans une région déserte. C’était la nuit et il en profitait pour s’aventurer dans une région plus populeuse. Il vit une télévision dans un commerce d’électroménagers, toujours allumer. Les nouvelles parlaient de nouveaux tournois de Pokémons, des braconniers ne reculant devant rien pour capturer les Pokémons rares… Et enfin, un évènement météorologique inexpliqué.  
-Des nuages hors du commun! On pourrait presque croire qu’on les a formés en forme de Pokémons…! Mais nous avons aussi des éléments plus coutumiers…! Dont un Pokémon que nous n’avons pas encore vu jamais, dans aucun Pokédex…! commenta l’annonceur, montrant un nuage au trois quarts effacés.   
Mais Mewtwo sourcilla en reconnaissant la frimousse de l’être original… Mew…!   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il croit faire?! Il ne peut pas faire n’importe quoi…! » se dit-il, se disant que des nuages n’étaient pas trop pire…  
Mais si ses ennemis, la Team Rocket, découvrait qu’un autre être aux pouvoirs psychiques démentiels existaient, il aurait d’énormes problèmes… Ils le captureraient et ce petit être rose ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour.   
Il se demandait s’il savait au moins les risques qu’il prenait…!   
« Un autre faux pas de la sorte, et je vais devoir le remettre à sa place…! La vie n’est pas un jeu…! » songea-t-il, avant de disparaître de la ville, ne voulant pas commettre les mêmes sottises que son autre lui…

Le lendemain matin, Mew se réveillait cligna des yeux avant de s’étirer, remontant sa bulle à la surface. Il cessa de bailler et rebaissa sa bulle. Deux Pokémons eaux se combattaient à la surface, grondant et se lançant des attaques d’eaux, le secouant.  
« Hi! Ha! » se dit-il, fermant les yeux et se protégeant la tête de ses petites pattes.  
Quelle heure aussi pour faire ça…!  
Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et décida de quitter les lieux. … Oui, mais il n’était pas sensé se faire voir…!   
Il décida de rester dans sa bulle, aller au bord du lac et de voler doucement au dessus de la surface, tournant autour des combattants, l’ignorant complètement. Ce fut son rire cristallin qui le trahit, les deux guerriers aquatiques levèrent leurs yeux en l’air et restèrent ahuris.   
-Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?! s’écria le dresseur, ayant lancé un des deux pokémons pour capturer celui sauvage, Mew se cachant les yeux avant de briser sa bulle pour voler à toute vitesse hors de son sang de vision.  
Mais le dresseur avait eut le temps de sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo. L’image qu’il en tira n’était pas très net mais il alla voir un journal.  
Ce dernier s’en allait pour la publier quand on y fit signer un contrat d’exclusivité… Le dresseur ne comprit pas mais Giovanni arriva en personne et lui donna une belle somme d’argent pour sa discrétion. Le gamin sourit et s’en alla, Giovanni attendit quelques secondes avant d’ordonner qu’on le surveille.   
Lui seul aurait cette créature, si semblable à Mewtwo…! 

Mew réussit à atteindre la forêt sans avoir d’autres rencontres et se dit que cet humain oublierait cette vision passagère…   
« J’aurais du lui effacer la mémoire… Bah…! Je préfère me téléporter…! » se dit-il, mais ne pouvant le faire que sur de courtes distances.  
Il arriva au sommet de la forêt, frôlant les montagnes et saluant Suicine, sortant d’une sieste.  
« Ça va, l’ami? » demanda-t-il, le Pokémon légendaire bleu levant sa tête et la baissant presque aussitôt.  
-Suicune…! répliqua-t-il, semblant avoir une idée arrêter sur lui.  
« … Je ne détruirais pas la forêt, cette fois, c’est promis! » assura Mew, se rappelant qu’il avait bien fait un petit feu de forêt, minuscule, riquiqui, mais que ni Célebi, ni Suicune n’avait aimer cela.  
Mais c’était bien le problème. Il était un gros dormeur! Et ses rêves semblaient parfois si réels que ses dons psychiques influençaient dans le monde réel…!   
Et avec l’expérience, son duel d’égal à égal contre Mewtwo, ses rêves et cauchemars avaient triplés en épouvante et frayeur…!   
Il chassa l’image de ce clone de son esprit, voulant seulement s’amuser et se détendre. Il gagna la cime des arbres de la forêt, humant l’humus. Il descendit en dessous, savourant la liberté de volée en plein jours sans se soucier de la vue des humains.  
Aucun humain ne s’aventurait ici… Surtout pas quand les arbres brillaient de cette manière…  
« Biiiii! »   
Mew s’arrêta de voler, restant immobile. Ce cri venait de sa gauche.   
Célebi y apparut à 2 mètres du sol, les yeux fermés, revenant d’une époque antérieur. Il regarda devant lui et vit Mew lui sourire, levant la main vers lui.  
-Biii! (Quelle bonne surprise!) s’écria Célebi en s’approchant du chat rose.  
-Mew! Mew mew! (Salut! Tu as fait bon voyage?) demanda Mew en lui prenant la main.  
(Je crois que je vais juste couper le texte pokémon et que je ferais juste la traduction… Ce sera moins long…!)  
Ils s’installèrent sur un gros rocher et racontèrent ce qu’ils avaient fait dernièrement.  
« Vraiment?! 33 nuages?! » demanda Célebi, ayant son même esprit enfantin et naïf  
« Vrai! Et toi, tu t’es vu à quelle époque? »  
« Je n’ai pas été me revoir… J’ai vu les premiers humains, essayant de capturer les Pokémons avec des filets, ces derniers les remettant à leur place. Les Growlithes étaient puissants et encore plus gros, par le passé, qu’aujourd’hui! »  
« Est-ce que tu m’aurais croisé…? » demanda Mew, intrigué.  
« Non, mais j’ai vu un bébé Zapdos…! Il était adorable, je l’ai aidé à voler et à faire une vrille… Sa mère a faillit me foudroyer, pensant que j’attaquais sa couvée…! » expliqua Célebi, son ami l’applaudissant pour s’en être tirer sans problème.  
« Fantastique! Hé! Tu veux voir mon nouveau tour psychique…?! » demanda Mew, l’entraînant à sa suite.  
Ils s’arrêtèrent au-dessus d’une petite rivière sinuant entre les arbres. Mew se concentra et des minuscules Pokémons naissèrent à la surface de l’eau, saluant, dansant, sautillant, tous réagissant différemment. Célebi agrandit ses yeux, en cueillant même un petit Togepi dans ses mains, souriant et le Togepi lui faisant des signes.  
« Wow…! C’est tellement beau…! » souffla-t-il, Mew souriant, continuant à les animer.  
Lui et son ami les regardèrent durant de longues minutes sans s’ennuyer. Soudain, le ventre de Mew se mit à gronder. Célebi se mit à rire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.  
« J’ai trouvé de nouvelle variété de fruits…! Tu vas les adoré…! » expliqua le Pokémon vert, les yeux bleu de son ami se mirent à briller de convoitise.  
« Tu es vraiment chanceux de vivre dans une contrée si riche… Depuis le temps, il y a de nouvelles espèces que tu n’as jamais vues? »  
« La forêt est immense! Je n’ai pas assez de yeux pour tout voir…! » expliqua Célebi, avant de cueillir deux baies et de les tendre à Mew.  
Mew en goba un et se délecta.  
« C’est si bon! Délicieux! » s’écria Mew, gobant le deuxième, Célebi souriant doucement, se doutant qu’il allait aimer.  
« Vous allez moins régaler quand j’en aurais fini avec vous…! » commenta une voix psychique puissante derrière eux, les deux petits Pokémons flottants se paralysèrent de stupeur.  
Ils se tournèrent lentement mais Célebi ne le reconnu pas vraiment, ne l’ayant jamais vu.  
-... Bi? « C’est un cousin à toi, Mew? Ou ton évolution…! »  
« … Célebi… Voici Mewtwo. Mewtwo, Célebi, le gardien de la forêt, un des plus purs Pokémons légendaire, et…! » commença Mew, son visage palissant de frayeur, Mewtwo croisant les bras, frustré.  
« Je suis venu pour te prévenir de cessé de faire l’enfant… Tes actions ont mit en sérieux risque non pas seulement ta liberté mais la mienne aussi…! » expliqua gravement Mewtwo, Célebi sourcillant, avant de tourner autour de Mewtwo, le dévisageant de la tête au pied, le clone le laissant faire.  
« … Se pourrait-il qu’il ne soit pas l’évolution de ta race…? » demanda le petit Pokémon vert, ses antennes courbant, accentuant ses traits surpris.  
« … Je suis son clone…! » informa platement Mewtwo, un nerf sautant sur son front.  
« Mais il est gentil…! » répliqua Mew, Célebi ayant l’impression qu’il ne croyait pas en ses paroles.  
Comme pour prouver le contraire, Mewtwo l’attaqua, lui lançant une boule d’énergie dans le ventre, l’envoyant se fracasser sur un arbre.  
« Ça, c’est pour avoir laisser ton image dans les nuages…! »   
Il créa une autre sphère noir entouré d’éclair, plissant les yeux.  
« Et ça, c’est pour t’avoir laissé photographier par ce dresseur…! On ne t’a jamais dit qu’il fallait voyager seulement de nuit…?! »  
« Je dors, la nuit…! » expliqua Mew, enlevant la poussière et frappant sa deuxième sphère avec sa queue avec une certaine désinvolture, la lui renvoyant en plein visage, Célebi palissant.  
-Bi! Bi bi bi, bi bi! « Hé! Ne vous battez pas! Calmez-vous! » pria le gardien de la forêt, battant des mains, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
« … Très bien…! » fit joyeusement Mew, se mettant tout de même dans une boule, Mewtwo s’avançant vers lui et pesant sur la membrane en grimaçant, montrant bien qu’il n’aimait pas qu’on s’enfuit de lui.  
« Je n’ai pas fini…! Tu nous as mit tout les deux en danger…! »  
« Vous êtes très proche?! » demanda Célebi pour changer de sujet, mais aussi curieux de connaître les rapports de son ami avec ce charismatique et colérique Pokémon.  
« Nous sommes les deux derniers Mew de la galaxie…! » expliqua doucement Mew, tout en tournant sur lui-même, se roulant en boule et jouant avec sa queue, Mewtwo reculant d’un pas, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.  
« … Est-ce qu’il veut dire qu’il me considère comme son égal…?! » se demanda-t-il en lui-même, étonné, flatté mais pourtant toujours fâché contre lui.  
Il l’avait tout de même mit en danger, en faisant le pitre et en ne se souciant pas des conséquences de ses actes.  
« Enchanté, Mewtwo! Je suis Célebi et tant que vous n’utilisez pas la violence dans ma forêt, vous êtes le bienvenu! Faites comme chez vous et mangez ces délicieux fruits…! » suggéra le petit Pokémon, lui tendant une poignée de baies juteuses, mais Mewtwo ne lâchant pas Mew du regard.  
« Tu ne peux pas toujours te cacher la tête dans le sable… À cause de tes actions, je vais avoir à me cacher de la Team Rocket! Je ne pourrais pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles avant des mois…! »  
« La Team Rocket…?! » demanda Célebi, l’ayant possédé et les détestant, mais ne comprenant pas en quoi ce Pokémon pouvait être relié à eux…  
Mewtwo ne voulu pas lui expliquer ses rapports avec ces criminels.   
« Mewtwo… » commenta enfin Mew, tournant sa tête vers lui, faisant enfin attention à lui et semblant navré pour ses problèmes. « Je n’ai pas pensé à mal et je ferais plus attention à l’avenir… Mais tu ne peux pas changer ce que j’ai fait et moi non plus… Tu peux toujours demander à Célebi de voyager dans le temps… Mais seul lui peut maîtriser ce pouvoir… Et encore, il est le seul qui n’influence pas le cours du temps…! Si j’allais dans le passé et que je me voyais moi, par exemple, je pourrais ne plus exister, aujourd’hui…! »   
Il avait parlé sur un ton léger mais Mewtwo comprenait que l’idée de disparaître le dérangeait. Il accepta ses excuses mais garda les bras croisés, l’épiant, Mew soutenant son regard durant quelques secondes avant de frémir et se cacher le visage derrière sa queue.  
Un silence gêné plâna avant que Mewtwo n’élève sa main et brise la bulle de Mew, ce dernier tombant sur le dos, continuant à l’épier, le visage derrière sa queue.  
« Je vais rester ici un moment… Voir si tu as vraiment compris mes recommandations…! Si tu continues de faire n’importe quoi, je vais t’enseigner la discrétion…! » expliqua le grand Pokémon psychique, avant de se tourner vers Célebi, les regardant avec une petite goutte de sueur derrière le visage. « Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité… Je verrais à ne pas briser la paix de votre forêt…! »   
Il s’en alla, gagnant les ombres les plus profondes de la forêt, Mew soupirant et Célebi croisa les bras.  
« … Il exagère…! Qui pourrait s’opposer à l’un de vous…? Je comprends, s’il est ton clone, qu’il soit plus faible que toi…! Mais de là à t’en vouloir pour tes gamineries…?! » fit Célebi, n’étant pas tellement plus prudent que son collègue et ayant le sentiment que s’il soutenait les dires de Mewtwo, il allait lui-même se condamner d’user de ses pouvoirs à des faits égoïstes.  
Mew se détendit et se remit presque debout, les pieds flottants en l’air, penchant la tête, les yeux fermés.  
« … Il s’est beaucoup radouci, après le sacrifice de cet humain pour mettre fin à notre combat…! »  
« Un combat?! Raconte! » pria Célebi, aussi bien curieux qu’effrayer.  
Ils s’assirent sur deux champignons géants, mangeant des baies et son petit camarade vert tremblât et s’excita avec lui, revivant cette soirée de tempête, la terrible sanction de Mewtwo, voulant conquérir le monde, anéantir les humains et les Pokémons pour que seul lui et ses clones y vivent. Le fait qu’il aille changé était une chose… Mais le fait qu’il aille cherché à le détruire n’était pas rien non plus!   
Plutôt que lui dire que Mewtwo était toujours méchant, il lui tapota l’épaule avec un doux sourire, étant capable de pardonner.  
« … Mewtwo a beau avoir eu beaucoup de haine dans le cœur, je pense que ton ancêtre en a eu aussi…! »   
« Hum? De quoi parles-tu…? » demanda Mew, intrigué. « J’ai du mal à me rappeler de mon propre père…! »   
« Mes ancêtres viennent me voir, de temps en temps, dans mes rêves… Je sais que ce sont eux, car ils laissent toujours une trace de leur visite…! Ils sont sages et pleins de savoir… Il y en a un qui venait de notre planète d’origine…! Et… Il connaissait la raison pour laquelle les Pokémons ont du s’en aller…! »  
Mew écarquilla les yeux, avant de baisser la tête.  
« Ce n’est pas parce que mon ancêtre était certainement le plus puissant Pokémon de son monde… que tes ancêtres ont le droit de dire qu’il est responsable pour le grand cataclysme…! » s’énerva Mew, une aura de colère l’entourant, mais aussi de peur.  
Les arbres se mirent à frémir, le sol trembla, les Pokémons crièrent et s’enfuirent en courant, à une distance de trois kilomètres à la ronde. Célebi leva ses mains en signe de reddition, pour le calmer, mais Mew fermait les yeux, crispant ses doigts en poings.  
« Mew! MEW! Arrête! Tout le monde a peur de toi…! » s’énerva Célebi, lui criant dans les oreilles ses BI! BI!, Mew sursautant et se calma aussitôt.  
« … Je suis désolé…! Je ne sais pas si ça a rapport à ses rêves…! » suggéra-t-il, Célebi lui caressant ses épaules pour le calmer.  
« Raconte-moi… Vas-y doucement, prend ton temps…! »  
« Je fais ses cauchemars… Je me bats contre Mewtwo, son armée de clone nous observe. Je ne veux pas me battre, mais il m’insulte, il m’attaque, il m’humilie… Je vois le mal dans ses yeux. Je me réveille toujours au plus chaud de nos confrontations, la peur nouant mon estomac et cette aura m’entourant, me collant à la peau et à la fourrure…! » expliqua-t-il, frissonnant, les yeux agrandis par l’inquiétude. « C’est pour ça que je suis venu… Je suis trop stressé… J’ai du mal à ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs durant mes sommeils… »  
Célebi hocha la tête. Il comprenait enfin le problème dans les rapports entre lui et Mewtwo. Il était rendu gentil, mais Mew ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Et Mewtwo se frustrait facilement. Pourtant, la réponse était si facile à comprendre…! Ils avaient juste à solidifier leurs amitiés…! Et rien de mieux pour se faire que de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble…!  
« Est-ce que tu as encore faim…? » demanda Célebi, lui tendant une pomme, mais Mew secoua la tête.  
« J’ai sommeil… Mais j’ai peur de dormir. Une fois sur deux, c’est un cauchemar…! »  
« C’est bon, sommeille pour l’instant… J’ai justement un fruit qui aide à relaxer et à diminuer le stress…! Je vais le chercher…! » expliqua Célebi, partant en volant comme une flèche.  
Il partit loin, très loin… La forêt, il la connaissait comme sa poche, et il savait que cette plante, il y en avait un beau plant… Juste à côté de Mewtwo…!


	2. 2. L'amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo se laisse convaincre par Célebi de veiller sur Mew, qui refait un terrible cauchemar, mettant en péril la forêt.  
> Mais Mew est-il la seule menace...?

Chapitre 2 : L’amitié  
Mewtwo s’émerveillait devant la végétation, la pureté des lieux… Cela lui rappelait cette montagne où lui et ses clones s’étaient réfugier. (Voir le film Le retour de Mewtwo). Il y avait vécu en paix… C’était là que les bébés de deux de ses amis avaient vu le jour, qu’il avait vu les petits faire ses premiers pas…   
Les paroles pleines de sagesse de Meowth lui manquaient. Le courage et la témérité de Pikachu l’aurait distrait. Tous les clones vivaient dans la nature, librement, sans que la Team Rocket puisse les retracer.   
Il avait toujours pensé qu’il valait mieux qu’ils vivent ensemble, qu’ils les protègent… Mais en réalité, c’était lui qui attirait les problèmes… Ils étaient mieux sans lui… Il valait mieux qu’il reste seul, loin de tout…   
Les Pokémons dans la forêt le regardaient mais ne semblaient pas effrayer. Il vit même quelques Pokémons rares, marcher, manger et boire à la source, sans gêne et sans crainte.  
Cette forêt avait un climat paisible, mais la densité de la végétation empêchait aux humains d’y vivre. Ce lieu était un parfait havre de paix. Mewtwo comprenait mieux pourquoi Mew était près à entreprendre un si long voyage, de son lieu natal jusqu’ici, pour pouvoir y vivre quelques temps. Et Célebi était aussi doux, gentil que puissant… Il était impressionné de savoir qu’il pouvait vraiment aller dans toutes les époques.  
« Et si j’allais dans le passé et que je tuais Giovanni…? » se demanda Mewtwo, regardant la surface d’une flaque, limpide, avant de secouer la tête.  
S’il faisait ça, il n’existerait peut-être pas, puisque c’était Giovanni qui avait demander à sa création…!   
Il se leva et marcha dans la flaque, ses pieds rentrant dans l’humus, ses sensations le faisant frissonner, mais ne détestant pas cela…   
Il fit flotter de l’eau en l’air et se lava grâce à ses dons psychiques, avant de lécher son poil pour se faire une beauté.  
Célebi le suprit en très de faire sa toilette, regarda ailleurs en souriant avant de siffloter.  
« Qui va là…? » demanda Mewtwo, un peu sur la défensive, Célebi souriant, avant de cueillir une grappe de fruit à une plante, à un pied de la flaque où il se lavait.  
« Si tu en as envie, cette plante radouci l’humeur, détend et permet de mieux dormir…! »  
« Est-ce que j’ai l’air énervé?! » répliqua Mewtwo, mais détestant qu’on le surprenne mouillé.  
Son poil s’hérissait et il avait la manie a essayé d’aplatir la crête qui se faisait sur sa tête.  
« … Mew fait des cauchemars… Le trouble qu’il a eut tantôt n’est sûrement rien, quand il rêve de choses terrifiantes…! » commenta Célebi, calmement, Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux.  
Il avait sentit en effet une grande montée de colère, sentit le sol tremblée… Mais il n’aurait jamais pu s’imaginer que cela venait de ce gamin, son original…!   
« … Et j’imagine que tu veux me demander de le conseiller, sur comment se contrôler…?! J’ai côtoyer les humains et ils m’ont aidés à contrôler mes pouvoirs…! Je ne peux pas aider Mew…! »  
« Bien au contraire…! Nous n’avons pas besoin d’humains pour lui venir en aide…! » expliqua Célebi, allant jusqu’à lui peigner sa fourrure sur sa tête.  
Ses petits doigts doux parurent comme un massage et Mewtwo, ne sentant pas de vilaines pensées dans son interlocuteur, le laissa faire, fermant les yeux au bout d’un moment, se retenant de ronronner. Ils n’étaient pas assez proches… Et il ne souhaitait pas devenir personnel au point de se laisser aller à ce point non plus!   
« Mew est très naïf et sensible… Je pense que malgré les airs qu’il se donne, il est très impressionné par toi… Tu es le seul être de sa race dans le monde…! » commenta Célebi, Mewtwo rouvrant lentement ses yeux.  
« Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit… Nous ne serons jamais égaux…! » répliqua Mewtwo, étant aussi bien pour se monter que pour se rabaisser.  
Mew était un gamin ne pensant qu’à s’amuser, alors que lui était un être calme, pensif et veillant sur sa propre survie et ceux de ses semblables…! Mew était né comme il était, alors qu’il avait été créé en laboratoire… Mew était mignon, la douceur et la beauté incarné, toute ses poses qu’il prenait pourrait charmer qui que se soit, alors que lui, Mewtwo, effrayait tout ceux qui posaient leurs yeux sur lui.   
« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela… Vous vous ressemblez…! » répliqua Célebi, peignant ses bras et son dos, Mewtwo refermant ses yeux, le laissant faire.   
« … Tu peignes Mew aussi…? »  
« Mew adore l’eau…! Mais sans sa bulle, il devient une boule de poil et c’est vraiment la meilleure manière de faire…! Il se lèche, comme toi, mais il manque mourir étouffer à cause des boules de poil…! »  
« … Il ne faut jamais se tremper entier dans l’eau… Sinon, le poil devient trop emmêler…! » réprima Mewtwo, comme si Mew était juste en face de lui, mais Célebi hocha la tête, continuant à peigner avec ses doigts la fourrure de Mewtwo.  
Il eut envie de le chatouiller, rendu à ses pieds, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Lui et Mew, ils pouvaient faire des terribles guerres de chatouille, Célebi gagnant à chaque fois, avec ses bras et ses antennes toutes minces… Seule la queue de Mew pouvait aller dans tout les sens…! Mais il n’était pas un grand chatouilleur. Un meilleur lécheur, le serrant contre lui et lui léchant la joue, quand il était déprimé.   
« Tu es ami avec Mew depuis longtemps…? » demanda enfin Mewtwo, Célebi sourit.  
« Nous nous sommes croisés, enfants… Depuis, je sais que je peux compter sur lui et qu’il peut compter sur moi… Nous nous ressemblons aussi…! » avoua Célebi, finissant son travail et s’assoyant sur la queue robuste de Mewtwo.  
Il voulait montrer à Mewtwo qu’il ne le craignait pas et qu’il avait confiance en lui. Cela aidera leur rapport et aussi à accepter sa demande….!  
« … C’est pour ça que tu es si gentil avec moi…? Moi seul peux l’aider, pour ses cauchemars…? Ces fruits ne seront pas suffisants…? »  
« … J’avoue ne pas tout savoir… Attendons de le voir avoir un autre cauchemar… Pour ce soir, tu pourrais nous rejoindre…! J’ai un abri de la pluie, remplie de mousse avec des violets qui poussent dans le creux de la caverne…! C’est confortable et il y a beaucoup d’arbres fruités, juste à l’entrée…! Elle est bien assez grande pour 4 Pokémons de ta grandeur, alors toi et Mew, vous aurez toute la place qu’il faut…! »  
« Je ne…! » répliqua Mewtwo, frustré.  
Il n’était pas du genre à dormir à côté d’un autre pokémon. Encore moins son original! Même s’il n’y avait pas de haine entre eux, il lui en voulait d’être son original. Il aurait souhaité avoir un Pokémon plus fort, plus puissant et plus mature comme source d’ADN. Mais c’était tout juste un enfant…!   
« Si Mew perdait le contrôle, je ne pourrais me pardonner s’il venait à détruire la forêt! » répliqua Célebi, joignant ses mains, des larmes aux yeux, Mewtwo rougissant.  
Il le suppliait de l’aider…! Et en tant que gardien, il était près à faire n’importe quoi, pour protéger son milieu de vie et sa maison…   
Il le comprenait et ne pouvait lui en vouloir.  
« … Je serais dans les environs… Mais je ne dormirai pas dans la même grotte que Mew…! »

Célebi revint et donna les fruits à Mew, ce dernier ayant les paupières qui tombaient. Il goba trois fruits avant de se glisser dans la grotte et tomba dans un profond sommeil, Célebi restant à l’entré, le regardant, pensivement. Mewtwo finit par le rejoindre, prenant un des fruits mauves sur la grappe, le mangeant doucement.  
« Il dort depuis longtemps…? »  
« Peut-être 10 minutes… » répliqua Célebi, avant de le voir bouger sa queue durant son sommeil.  
Il tourna à gauche, à droite, coucher sur le ventre, puis sur le dos, puis accotant le plat de sa tête au sol, arquant son dos, avant de gratter le sol avec ses mains.  
« … Il a un sommeil agité…! » commenta Mewtwo, souriant, ayant presque envie de rire.  
« C’est vrai, mais il n’est pas aussi animé, d’habitude…! » commenta Célebi, ayant le sentiment qu’ils allaient en voir de toute les couleurs. « C’est vrai que pour se cacher, il dort sous l’eau…! »  
« Il n’y a pas meilleur lieu… quand on a le don de faire ces bulles…! » commenta Mewtwo, n’étant pas comme Mew.  
Il était trop gros et trop lourd pour se laisser flotter dans le courant. Il dormait assis ou coucher dans une cachette propre et loin des hommes. La grotte semblait confortable, mais il était content de ne pas avoir accepté l’offre de Célebi. Mew aurait rentré dans son espace vital et il l’aurait empêché de dormir.  
-Me… Mew! Mew! commença à dire le Pokémon rose, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.  
-Biii? demanda Célebi, intrigué et inquiet.  
« Je crois que ça commence... » expliqua Mewtwo, se rapprochant à pas de loup et se penchant sur la grotte.  
-Mew… MEW! MEW! s’écria soudainement le chat psychique, se cabrant et envoyant des coups dans les airs.  
Le sol se mit à trembler, les arbres se secouant et perdant leurs feuilles.  
« Oh mon Bi…! » commença Célebi, atterré, Mewtwo voyant la scène et sauta dans la grotte.  
« Mew…! Mew, tout va bien…! » expliqua le chat blanc, prenant dans ses bras son original, ce dernier tremblant, continuant de se débattre. « Il n’y a pas d’ennemis, pas d’humains…! »  
Mew ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en le reconnaissant.  
-MEW!!! hurla-t-il, lui donnant des coups avec ses pattes, Mewtwo sentant une grand onde de psy contre lui, mais aussi troublant la nature autour d’eux.  
Il soupira, saisissant la cause de ses rêves. Mew avait peur de lui. Pourquoi Célebi ne le lui avait pas dit toute suite?!   
Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il était le seul à pouvoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs hors de contrôle mais aussi le calmer.  
Patiemment, il resserra son étreinte contre lui et lui donna quelques coups de langue contre sa joue, ayant l’impression que c’était ce qu’il ferait, si son ami Célebi paniquait.  
Mew continua à le repousser, avant de peu à peu accepter sa présence, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Tout va bien… Je ne te ferais aucun mal…! » répéta patiemment Mewtwo, le gardant contre lui, sentant les battements de son cœur diminué pour gagner un rythme plus normal.  
« … Célebi…? » demanda Mew, épuisé, inquiet mais étant capable enfin d’avoir de la suite dans ses idées.  
« Il m’a demandé de veiller sur ton sommeil… Il m’avait juste dit que tu faisais des cauchemars…! » répliqua Mewtwo, semblant triste de sa réaction.  
Mew rougit avant de détourner la tête, tremblant mais au moins, ses pouvoirs psychiques n’interagissaient plus avec la nature.  
« … Tu… Tu voulais me manger…! Tu disais être différent de moi, et que tu ne mangeais pas des fruits, mais la chair de tes ennemis…! » sanglota Mew, Mewtwo sourcilla avant de soupirer, lui frottant le dos.  
« Stupide…! Je ne suis pas un monstre…! Je suis peut-être un clone, mais je suis un Pokémon, comme toi…! Quel Pokémon mange de la viande…?! » demanda enfin Mewtwo, le dévisageant, Mew rougissant avant de baisser la tête, posant enfin ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« … Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas te déranger ni t’insulter… »  
« Tu ne m’insultes pas… Avoir peur de moi… ça me rend juste triste… » répliqua Mewtwo, plus pour lui que pour Mew.  
Mew ne savait pas quoi répondre, à part peut-être Merci. Voyant qu’il ne le lâchait pas, il lui lécha la joue, souriant en voyant son air épouvanté.   
« Ne refait jamais ça! » s’énerva Mewtwo, le lâchant, Mew riant aux éclats en tenant sa queue et la secouant comme un ruban.   
« Désolé, désolé…! » fit-il, avant de regarder Célebi et de plisser ses yeux. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir…! »  
« Désolé…! Mais vous feriez mieux de dormir ensemble pour ce soir… Ou jusqu’à ce que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemars de Mewtwo…! »  
Mewtwo n’aimait pas cette idée, mais Mew hocha la tête.  
« C’est bon… De toute manière, tu voulais garder un œil sur moi, non? » demanda Mew, se couchant en boule au centre de la grotte et fermant les yeux.  
Mewtwo ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si calme et impudent… Il ne croyait pas que sa marque de sympathie avait changé son point de vue complet…! Il devait toujours le craindre…! Et il n’avait pas trop envie qu’il le traite comme un ami…   
Ses amis, il avait faillit les perdre, et la Team Rocket les prenait en otage quand ils étaient avec lui…! Enfin, Mew pouvait se défendre, c’était toujours ça…!   
Il se coucha sur le dos en croisant ses bras sur le ventre, Célebi finissant par les accompagné, se coucher sur le ventre, sur Mew. Mewtwo regarda Célebi s’élevé et descendre, suivant le cycle de respiration de son ami. Il sourit malgré lui et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant les autres et alla marcher dans la clairière. Les arbres fruités regorgeaient de magnifiques spécimens…! Cette forêt était vraiment riche, et il lui rappelait vraiment le lac de la Purtée sur le mont Quena. C’était pour lui un des plus beaux moments de sa vie… Si on oubliait tout son questionnement…   
Il lui manquait d’utiliser ses pouvoirs… Mais avec Mew qui le craignait, ils ne pourraient pas échanger un match amical…! Jamais il n’aurait cru que ce Pokémon était resté si effrayé… Il semblait pourtant si calme et nonchalant… Il devait cacher ses sentiments négatifs au fond de lui… La peur, la tristesse, il ne les exprimait pas… Pourquoi?   
« … Pour la même raison pourquoi il est dangereux quand il fait des cauchemars… » réalisa Mewtwo.   
Il saisit soudain qu’il ne devait être en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs que quand il était joyeux et serein. Fâché ou triste, il en perdait le contrôle. Et c’était grave, très grave… Ses parents ne lui avaient pas montrés comment les utiliser?!  
Il lui posa la question, le soir, après qu’ils aillent passé la journée à explorer la forêt, trouver d’autres cachettes et qu’il aille observer Célebi et Mew jouer comme deux enfants…!  
Mew sursauta avant de baisser la tête.  
« … Mon père m’a eut alors qu’il était à sa dernière année de vie… Il a sentit la vieillesse avoir le dessus sur sa force… Il s’est trouvé une femelle et m’a eu… C’est à peine si je me rappelle de son visage, sa voix… » expliqua-t-il, Mewtwo étant intrigué.  
« Je pensais que tu étais presque éternelle…! » répliqua Mewtwo, surpris.  
« Nous pouvons vivre peut-être 10 000 ans…! Mais tout Pokémon a une fin…! » commenta Mew, jetant un caillou dans le cercle de pierre.  
Célebi avait interdit qu’ils allument un feu, alors Mew s’éclairait d’une sphère psychique rose, flottant au dessus du cercle, éclairant le visage de celui entre eux qui parlait.  
« … J’ignore si j’ai une espérance de vie plus courte que vous autre… » commenta Mewtwo, pensant tout haut, avant de tourner son visage vers celui de Mew. « Mais si personne ne t’a montré ou aidé à contrôler tes pouvoirs, alors je pense que je suis l’être toute désigné pour t’aider…! »  
Mew baissa la tête, rougissant, se dandinant de gauche à droite, songeur. Célebi afficha un large sourire.  
« Mais c’est une merveilleuse idée! Tu vas pouvoir enfin contrôler tes pouvoirs et cesser d’effrayer les autres Pokémons, quand tu perds le contrôle sur tes sentiments…! »  
Mew leva un regard, plissant les yeux, ne semblant pas aimer ses qui-propos.   
« Je contrôle toujours… Enfin, presque toujours mes sentiments…! Je n’ai pas besoin d’un prof pour contrôler mes pouvoirs psychiques…! » commença-t-il, orgueilleux, Mewtwo plissant les yeux.  
Mais Mew finit par sourire en fermant les siens, prenant sa copie par son bras et frottant sa joue contre.  
« Mais ça sera bien que tu me montres des trucs pour que je sois plus fort, plus rapide et que je puisse m’amuser d’une nouvelle gamme de pouvoirs…! » expliqua Mew, Mewtwo reculant devant son accolade, avant de finalement hocher les épaules.  
« Très bien… Nous commencerons demain…! »  
« Excellent! Excellent! J’ai hâte de… HÉ! Où vous allez vous entrainez?! » s’écria soudain Célebi, réalisant soudain que deux Pokémons de leur niveau pourraient facilement détruire la forêt.  
Mewtwo se prit le menton, pensif, alors que Mew colla ses mains contre sa bouche en gloussant.

Finalement, Mew et Mewtwo allèrent derrière une série de montagne. Les vents étaient violents et peu de végétations y poussaient. Les Pokémons n’étaient pas assez braves ou fous pour vivre ici. Encore moins les humains…!   
« Nous sommes bien, ici…! » commenta Mewtwo, avant de jeter un regard vers Mew, ce dernier semblant un peu mal à l’aise, tenant sa queue et collant son bout contre son cœur. « … Attaque-moi avec ta plus puissante attaque. »  
« Quoi?! Mais ça va te faire mal…! »  
« Je vais éviter ou bloquer… Dépendamment du niveau que ça a…! » répliqua le clone en croisant les bras.  
« … Tu sais au moins que nous sommes du même niveau?! » demanda Mew, sourcillant, avant de voir le sourire amusé de Mewtwo.  
« Qui peut vraiment savoir? » répliqua le chat blanc, Mew clignant des yeux avant de sourciller.  
Il concentra son énergie dans une magnifique sphère rose, brillant comme un second soleil. Il eut envie de crier « Kamehameha », mais il lança la boule sans cérémonie, Mewtwo l’évitant d’un rapide vol de côté, la regardant dévirer, gagner l’espace et exploser comme un météore dans la stratosphère…   
« … Impressionnant… Presque mon niveau…! » avoua Mewtwo, mais ne voulant plus prouver sa force. « À présent, tu vas penser à ce qui te rend le plus triste possible…! »  
« … Je ne vois pas…! » fit doucement Mew, n’ayant pas envie d’aller sur ce sujet.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te donne envie de pleurer…? » demanda Mewtwo, Mew se recroqueviller, comme s’il avait menacé de le tuer.  
« Je ne pleure pas…! » répliqua Mew, plongent ses doigts dans la fourrure de sa queue, la décoiffant, Mewtwo souriant, s’éloignant de lui, lui tournant le dos.  
« … Tu voudrais certainement avoir d’autres Pokémons qui te ressemblent… Des Mews qui jouent avec toi… Des Mews qui ne sont pas des clones, antipathiques et antisociaux…! »  
« … Ça ne me dérange pas…! » mentit Mew, ne voulant pas sentir la tristesse ou la solitude.  
« Pourquoi tu refuses d’être négatif…? Personne ne peut être positif tout le temps…! C’est le moment, Mew! Dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur…! Vide ton sac…! » commanda Mewtwo, Mew secouant la tête avant de lui jeter un regard noir.  
« Je me confis à Célebi… Pas à toi! » répliqua-t-il, sa colère montante, Mewtwo hochant les épaules, les bras croisés, avant de se tourner vers lui.  
« Réalises-tu que ça fait juste partit de l’entraînement…? Ce que je vois, personnellement, c’est que tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir quand tu es fâché, triste ou quand tu as peur… »  
Expliquez de la sorte, les paroles de Mewtwo ne blessèrent plus du tout le petit Mew, agrandissant ses yeux de stupeur avant d’hocher la tête.  
« Nous pouvons commencer par la tristesse… Puis la colère, puis la peur… Mais je ne suis pas un poké-psy…! Je veux juste que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs, peu importe tes émotions. »  
« Et toi? Ça va bien, dans ce rayon…? » demanda Mew, intrigué.  
« … Moi?! Mes pouvoirs sont l’extension de ma volonté… Je ne réagis pas sans réfléchir… Je décide si je déplace un objet, si j’attaque ou je blesse quelqu’un, en tout connaissance de cause, en considérant le pour et le contre… »  
« Wow…! Tu es quelqu’un d’assez calculateur…!  
« Et toi, tu es un individu immature… » commenta platement Mewtwo, surprenant Mew avant qu’il ne sourit.  
Le clone ne cherchait pas à se faire un ami, mais à sauvegarder son existence en éduquant ce Pokémon pour qu’il ne commette plus d’autres fautes.  
Pourquoi alors chacune de ses expressions ravis causer par ses paroles ou actions l’énervait…? 

Giovanni avait fait calculer les différents trajets que ce Pokémon avait pu faire… Impossible, à cause de la vitesse de la créature, de dire si c’était Mewtwo ou un autre Pokémon semblable à lui…  
-C’est soit lui, soit l’original…! commenta l’agent Domino, ayant monté en grade et servant d’intermédiaire pour l’équipe et le boss.   
Le Persian ronronnait aux pieds de son maître, ce dernier lui caressant la nuque, songeur.  
-… Mewtwo ne ferait pas la gaffe d’apparaître devant un humain. Mais d’un autre point de vue, encore personne n’avait jamais vu un Mew avant…!  
-Les autres équipes se dirigent vers les points… Mais j’ai comme un pressentiment…!  
-Je veux des faits! répliqua Giovanni, lâchant son chat et montrant sa colère en frappant son point sur son accoudoir, son chat se cachant sous son siège.  
Domino lui montra une image sur sa tablette d’un Suicune.   
-… Hum? Des Pokémons légendaires…?   
-Cette forêt en regorge…! Inutile de dire que même si Mew ne s’y est pas rendu, nous pourrons y trouver des spécimens intéressants…! expliqua la jeune femme, convainquant Giovanni de s’y rendre personnellement, avant son équipe et escorté de l’agente Domino. 

Mewtwo et Mew avaient fait tout deux des progrès. Mewtwo était surpris d’apprendre que la perte de son père et sa mère peu affectueuse l’avait tant troublé. De toute évidence, sa difficulté à penser et agir sérieusement venait de ce passé, où il avait été abandonné et laisser pour compte.  
Mew était heureux, ayant pu tester sa vitesse et réalisant que Mewtwo n’était pas tellement plus fort que lui… Il était plus hargneux, moins émotif, mais comme lui, il gardait ses émotions en check pour ne pas justement en perdre le contrôle. Plutôt d’être toujours joyeux et en farce, il était toujours maussade, calme et réfléchi.  
Ils étaient en très de manger quand Mew remarqua une plante qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Elle poussait autour d’un arbre et ses fruits étaient ronds… et aussi rose de lui…!  
-Mew…? Mew! s’écria-t-il, en décrochant un fruit mûr et le montrant à Célebi.  
-Bi! Bi, bi bi! répliqua Célebi, Mewtwo suivant la conversation d’un œil distrait.  
En clair, Mew voulait savoir si le fruit était comestible et Célebi lui disait que oui, mais que ce fruit était spécial et qu’il ne fallait le manger qu’en dernier recours. Mew l’interrogeait, répétant « Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? » Mewtwo finit par être excédé et prit le fruit de sa main.  
« Ce fruit doit être mauvais, d’accord?! Célebi l’a déjà goûté et il a trouver ça infecte! Maintenant, arrête de faire l’imbécile et…! » s’énerva Mewtwo, tendant brutalement le fruit à Célebi, décidant de mettre fin à la conversation.  
Mewtwo ne regarda pas où il mettrait le fruit et il arriva directement dans la bouche du Pokémon herbe psychique…   
Ce dernier parut paniquer, les pupilles de ses yeux devenant minuscules, ayant malencontreusement prit une bouchée du fruit.  
Le fruit roula au sol alors que Célebi se prenait le visage, fermant les yeux.  
-BIII!   
-Mew?! Mew! s’écria le Pokémon, volant et prenant son ami dans ses bras, lui demandant comment il allait, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’aider.  
Célebi le dévisage et des ronces se mirent à pousser.  
« Attention! » s’écria Mewtwo, les ronces attaquant Mew, ce dernier lâchant Célebi et créant sa boule pour se protéger, mais trop tard.  
Son dos et son pied droit étaient couvert de griffures des plantes, celles-ci s’animant et se grossissant, alors que les yeux de Célebi devenaient fixe.  
« Ce fruit doit rendre Berserk…! » s’écria Mewtwo, créant sa sphère et se protégeant du même coup d’une autre attaque de ronces.  
Celles-ci manquèrent les entourer et les coincer, mais Mew et Mewtwo les brûlèrent avec leurs attaques psychiques, Célebi hurlant, ressentant tout ce que ressentait la forêt et ses moindres plantes.  
« Célebi!!! Ressaisis-toi! » pria Mew, Mewtwo préparant une attaque pour le mettre K.O. « Non, arrête! C’est de ma faute s’il est comme ça! Laisse-moi essayer de le ramener dans son état normal! »  
Mewtwo réfléchit une seconde au pour et au contre. C’était dangereux… Mais c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Mew assumer ses actions et agir pour les réparer.  
« Très bien… Mais tu n’as le droit qu’à un essai…! »  
« J’aurais besoin qu’on détourne son attention…! Je ne peux pas l’approcher avec ma sphère, et ni avec les ronces qui m’attaquent…! » expliqua Mew, son collègue comprenant le dilemme.  
« Je vais créer autour de nous une cage psychique… Mais elle ne durera pas longtemps…! » expliqua Mewtwo, commençant à la créer, Célebi criant, étendant des lianes et des tiges de roseaux à des longueurs impossibles.  
Ils ébréchaient la sphère de Mewtwo, ce dernier ahuri de sa puissance, mais Mew les repoussa et les brûla avec ses propres sphère d’énergies.  
« Célebi…! Tu dois te calmer…! Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal…! » pria Mew, Célebi grognant, semblant en vouloir au monde entier. « C’est moi, ton meilleur ami…! Si tu me tues, qui jouera avec toi à la cachette? Qui nagera dans l’étang, qui arrosera tes plants durant les temps chauds…? »   
Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas influencer beaucoup Célebi, ses attaquants diminuant quand même d’intensité.  
« Maintenant…! La cage est faite! » assura Mewtwo, les bras tendus, de la sueur coulant sur son visage, se concentrant, aucune plante ne pouvait les atteindre, d’en haut, d’en bas, de gauche ou de droite.  
Mais il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps…!  
Mew le comprit et cueillit Célebi dans ses bras, ce dernier criant et le mordant, Mew se roulant en boule, le gardant contre lui et lui caressant la tête.  
« Là, là…! Tout est bien, Célebi… Tout va bien, mon ami…! »  
-BIIIIIIIIIIIII! s’égosilla Célebi, ses plantes martelant les parois, Mewtwo tremblant, sentant ses forces le lâché.  
« Mew! Cache-toi! Je ne peux plus tenir…! » expliqua-t-il, des brèches se faisant dans son mur protecteur.  
Les tiges s’attaquèrent à Mew en premier, ce dernier se créant une sphère autour de lui et Célebi, mais une d’entre elle au bout achéré traversa son mur protecteur et s’enfonça dans son dos.  
Mewtwo écarquilla les yeux, voyant son camarade tremblé sous le choc mais continuer à tenter de ramener Célebi à la raison.  
« Tout va bien, Célebi…! Plus personne ne te fera de mal… Les humains sont loin, leurs objets de torture aussi…! »  
(Voir le film Pokémon 4 : Pour toujours ou en anglais, 4ever)  
-… Bi…? finit par réagir Célebi, revenant légèrement à lui.  
Mais ses plantes ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. L’abri créer par Mewtwo se bria en milles morceaux et Mewtwo se mit à voler en zigzag pour éviter d’être embrocher à son tour. Il créa une sphère pour attaquer Célebi, Mew l’ayant finalement lâcher et brisant la tige planter dans son dos. Mew vit son geste et se téléporta sur lui, prenant son poignet et utilisant son pouvoir pour se téléporter plus loin, à l’abri.  
Mewtwo laissa sa sphère se désintégrer sans blesser personne, reprenant son souffle, tout comme Mew.  
« … Il va se calmer complètement dans quelques secondes… » expliqua Mew, tournant la tête vers l’amas de tiges, à leur gauches.  
Elles reprenaient une taille normale, Célebi brillant d’une douce lueur, ramenant les choses comme il se devait.  
« … Il a été attaquer par les humains…? »  
« J’ai appris qu’il avait été mit dans une Pokéball noire… Son cœur était devenu sombre et il a faillit détruire toute la forêt, dans la manifestation de ses pouvoirs…! » expliqua Mew, tremblant, s’accotant à l’arbre.   
« … Ce fruit fait revivre les pires peurs… Ou il m’est le Pokémon dans un état Berserk… C’est incroyable, ce que cette forêt a comme diversité…! » commenta Mewtwo, pensant faire rire son petite camarade.  
Mais ce dernier se contenta d’hocher la tête avant de tomber assis au sol, les yeux fermés.  
Une traînée de sang sur l’arbre montra à Mewtwo que la plaie que le chat s’était fait durant leur combat était grave…!  
Il le tira vers lui, et regarda son dos. Une plaie profonde… mais rien de terrible. Sa colonne n’était pas toucher, juste la chair. S’il régénérait aussi vite que lui, il serait guérit d’ici 12 heures…!  
Mais Célebi ne sembla pas aussi calme. Il se mit à balbutier, pleurer, se tordre les mains, Mewtwo attendant le moment propice avant de le prendre par les épaules et le secouer.   
« … Du calme… Je suis aussi un Mew… Il n’est pas gravement blessé. Il va être guérit d’ici un jour et il en rira…! » commenta Mewtwo, Célebi semblant tout de même chaviré.  
« Mais c’est ma faute! Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner…! Pourvu qu’il n’aille pas de marque…! »  
« Avec sa fourrure, ça m’étonnerait qu’on puisse la voir…! Et si j’ai bien compris, les humains n’ont pas été tendres avec toi…? »  
Célebi se calma et hocha tristement la tête.  
« Ils m’ont transformé en un bête que je n’étais pas… J’aurais tellement voulu éviter tout ça… Mais même en voyageant dans le temps, d’autres ennemis m’ont trouvés, ils ont essayés de m’utiliser comme une arme… Ce fruit a une réaction différent, pour chaque Pokémon qui le croque… La dernière fois, j’ai vu un Zigzagoon en prendre et rire des heures durant…! »  
« … En effet, ce fruit ne devrait pas exister…! »  
« Non, chaque fruit comme chaque être a sa raison d’être! On ne peut pas juste décider qu’une chose n’a pas sa place et la détruire…! » répliqua Célebi, exprimant une grande sagesse.  
Et Mewtwo aima beaucoup ses paroles. Cela signifiait que lui aussi, il avait une raison d’exister… Peut-être était-ce de protéger les Pokémons légendaires de Giovanni et son équipe de malfrats…?   
« … Oui, ça me paraît sensé…! » expliqua-t-il, Mew rouvrant doucement ses yeux mais les plissant, semblant souffrir. « Ce n’est pas bien grave…! »  
Il semblait le critiquer mais il savait que ça n’avait pas du être un choix facile… Tout risquer pour sortir son ami de sa folie. C’était très courageux…!   
Célebi jeta un regard frustré sur Mewtwo, ne le comprenant pas toujours, avant d’apporter des feuilles pour mettre sur la blessure et aider son ami à guérir.  
Il se mit à rire, surprenant son ami et vola jusqu’à la rivière, y plongeant la tête la première, Mewtwo sourcillant.  
« … Ça ne lui a pas servit… Il veut en plus qu’on lui fasse un toilletage…! » se dit pour lui-même le chat blanc, mais le visage de Célebi s’éclaira.  
« Non! C’est vrai! L’eau a des pouvoirs curatifs…! »  
« … Comme au Mont Quena…! » commenta Mewtwo, croisant les bras, hochant la tête, Célebi le dévisageant sans comprendre, Mewtwo fit un large mouvement du bras. « C’est une autre histoire…! »  
Mew sortit de l’eau, revigoré. Mais dès qu’il posa pied sur l’herbe tendre, son poil se mit à gonfler et il sembla triste.  
« Wahhh…! Célebi…? Tu peux m’aider…?! Je suis super lourd…! » se plaignit-il, entreprenant pour sa part de léger sa queue, Mewtwo clignant des yeux avant de soupirer.  
Célebi se précipita et entreprit de le peigner comme il avait fait pour Mewtwo, ce dernier leur tournant le dos.  
« Nous nous reverrons demain… Bonne nuit… » commenta-t-il, s’élevant dans les airs pour partir mais Mew l’appela.  
« Mewtwo…! Encore merci, pour ton aide…! » dit gravement le chat rose, avant de sourire. « Sans ton bouclier psychique, j’aurais fini en hérisson avant d’avoir pu aider Célebi à revenir à son état normal. »  
« … Tout le mérite te revient… » répliqua Mewtwo sans tourner la tête mais souriant.  
Mew l’avait impressionné… Il sentait qu’il pourrait lui faire confiance. 

Célebi s’en voulu beaucoup et Mew suggéra à Mewtwo qu’on ne parle pas de ses fruits…! Ce dernier accepta, mais en échange qu’il s’entraîne avec lui tout les jours, quelques heures durant. Tous deux montèrent leurs niveaux mais Mewtwo acquit son but… Il obligeait Mew à voir ses émotions, à les affronter et à utiliser ses pouvoirs, aussi bien triste, frustré ou effrayé… L’effrayer était plus difficile, surtout depuis qu’il commençait à bien le connaître et qu’il comprenait que ses vœux de conquête et de destruction étaient enterrés.   
Mew lança 6 sphères d’énergie, les faisant tournoyer, Mewtwo souriant, appréciant s’entraîner contre lui.   
Ça dérouillait ses pouvoirs psychiques qu’il devait trop souvent taire.   
Deux sphères se lancèrent d’un coup sur lui, Mewtwo en créant deux des siennes dans ses mains et les lança sur les projectiles s’apprêtant à le toucher. L’onde de choc fit reculer Mew mais il continua à se concentrer, ses 4 sphères restantes restèrent intactes.   
Mew plissa les yeux en envoyant une d’un bord, deux d’un autre côté. Mewtwo augmenta la puissance de son bouclier psychique bleu, l’explosion soulevant un fantastique nuage de poussières à des mètres de hauteur, Mew toussotant. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit la main de Mewtwo sur son épaule, ne l’ayant pas sentit venir.  
« J’ai gagné…! » commenta-t-il, Mew souriant.  
La dernière de ses sphères volait tout proche de la queue de Mewtwo, allant de gauche à droite avant de frôler son pelage de son dos, Mewtwo s’arquant en grimaçant.  
« Non, j’ai gagner…! » répliqua Mew, avant de faire disparaître sa sphère et de rire.   
Mewtwo ne l’avait toujours pas lâché et grimaçait de colère. Il l’avait encore sous-estimé…! Mais son rire cristallin et son sourire semblait mettre au baume sur son orgueil blessé, finissant par détourner la tête.  
Une onde dans le lointain l’inquiéta, Mew suivant son regard sans comprendre.  
« Un problème…? » demanda Mew, intrigué.  
« … J’ai la sensation que nous allons avoir de graves problèmes…! » expliqua gravement Mewtwo, sourcillant, ayant déjà eu ce pressentiment que sa liberté était compromise.


	3. 3.L'attaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Team Rocket attaque...!

Chapitre 3 : L’attaque  
Célebi était aux premières loges. Domino avait descendu de l’hélico et laissait les pilotes détruire la forêt pour attirer les Pokémons légendaires hors de leur cachette.   
-Oui, c’est ça…! Allez-y! Détruisez tous! s’écria Giovanni.  
Mew et Mewtwo arrivaient en flèche, avant de voler en raz du sol, s’arrêtant à une trentaine de mètres de la scène.  
« C’est lui… Giovanni… Et ses équipements… Ils sont là pour nous…! » commenta Mewtwo en grondant.  
« Ils ont déjà essayer de te capturer? » interrogea Mew.  
« Ils avaient des otages… Ils ont faillit me tuer avec leurs expériences…! » commenta son clone, le chat rose plissant ses yeux.  
Il sentit son aura monté, mais Mewtwo comprit qu’il utilisait sa colère pour booster sa puissance.  
« Au moins, mes enseignements vont servir…! » pensa-t-il en lui-même, avant de s’adresser à lui.  
« Ils ont des équipements pour capturer un Mew… Mais pas deux…! Alors, si nous attaquons ensemble, nous devrions être capable de les anéantir…! »  
« Les tuer?! » interrogea Mew, sa colère tombant d’un coup, Mewtwo soupirant.  
« Je veux bien effacer leurs mémoires et les téléporter ailleurs… Mais il faudrait que je puisse les voir…! Et on ne peut pas voir à travers le métal…! » répliqua Mewtwo, désireux de détruire cet engin de malheur, ne lui causant que de la frayeur et de la colère.   
« … Très bien… Tu détruis le vaisseau et je les mets hors combat…! » s’écria Mew, ne faisant pas confiance à Mewtwo quant à se contrôler, quand il était de combattre les humains.  
Il sentait la rage contre ces gens… Une rage l’aveuglant et pouvant lui faire perdre une partie de ses pouvoirs… Jamais il n’avait rien vécu de tel…!  
Mais il fallait qu’ils agissent de pair, en équipe… Célebi commençait à perdre son sang froid, les attaquant avec des lianes, mais ses iris se rétrécissant.  
« Il faut empêcher Célebi de se fâcher comme la dernière fois! » s’écria Mew, se téléportant plus à l’avant et lançant une sphère psychique dans les réacteurs de l’hélico.  
« Il suffit d’anéantir la menace rapidement…! » s’écria Mewtwo, volant en rase-motte et détruisant les hélices d’une attaque semblable bien visée.  
L’hélico s’écrasa, Célebi laissa ses plantes retomber au sol, soupirant. Mew leva ses mains et il attira les gens dans l’hélico fumant à l’extérieur.  
« … Giovanni n’est pas là… C’est une…! » commença Mewtwo, avant qu’un engin au sol ne l’attaque dans le dos avec un laser, le surprenant et roussissant son poil. « Argh! »   
Mewtwo n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Mew fonçait vers le tout-terrain, ses yeux rétrécis en deux fentes. Il enferma l’engin dans une bulle et le fit l’éviter jusqu’au dessus des cimes des arbres. Il brisa la bulle par télépathie, des cris humains parvenant à leurs oreilles, Célebi créant un lit de feuille pour empêcher les gens de se tuer dans la chute.  
-Bi?! gronda le pokémon légendaire, Mew cligna des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Mewtwo.   
Il se redressait et le dévisageait curieusement, mais affichait ce petit sourire en coin qui l’agaça.   
« Idiot…! » se dit Mew à lui-même, réalisant qu’il avait justement fait ce qu’il ne voulait pas que fasse Mewtwo…  
Ce n’était pas parce que ses humains étaient dans le tort qu’ils devaient être plus primitif qu’eux et d’attenter à leur vie…! Il n’avait pas voulu en arriver jusque-là et il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l’avait prit… Il se dit d’être plus attentif à ne plus se frustrer de la sorte, quoi qu’il arrive.  
Il vit 6 autres tout-terrains blindés venir dans leur direction. Il les enferma dans ses bulles mais les souleva cette fois à seulement 3 mètres de haut. Mewtwo et Célebi détruisirent leurs roues et leurs moteurs, les véhicules hors d’état retombaient avec fracas, les gens à l’intérieur en sortant, ébranlés et effrayés. Tous portaient l’uniforme de la Team Rocket…  
Mewtwo attendit quelques minutes avant de mettre les pieds sur le sol.   
« Je pense que nous serons tranquille un instant... » expliqua-t-il, les deux autres soupirèrent. « Mais si Giovanni n’est pas là, il viendra personnellement… Il me veut et utilisera tout les moyens pour m’avoir…! »  
« Est-ce vraiment vrai que tous les dresseurs Pokémons veulent te capturer en allant dans une cave…? L’élu deviendrait le maître Pokémon…? » demanda Célebi, ayant beaucoup voyager dans le temps et ayant entendu cette rumeur.  
« C’est stupide… À ma connaissance, seul Giovanni sait que j’existe et personne d’autres ne seraient assez fous ou stupides pour tenter de me capturer…! » commenta Mewtwo en croisant les bras, Mew souriant.  
« J’aimerais bien te voir avoir un maître humain… C’est vrai que ça doit être triste, d’être trimballer dans une boule… Mais la nourriture, le confort d’un foyer et les innombrables jouets qu’on doit pouvoir avoir…! » s’écria Mew, ses yeux brillants.   
Mewtwo lui jeta un regard sombre, désireux de le voir perdre cette aspiration. Célebi hocha les bras avant d’entendre un bruit vif d’hélices.  
« Les revoilà! » s’écria-t-il, avant de sentir un grappin entre les arbres le saisir et l’entraîner à tout vitesse.  
Il était en même temps électrocuter et ses cris secoua Mew, fonçant à sa suite, Mewtwo restant en place.  
« Si c’est un piège, un de nous ne tombera pas dedans…! » se dit-il, mais suivant de loin Mew.  
Comme défaite, Giovanni attendait que le fil ramène le Pokémon ainsi capturer à eux. Les images de Mewtwo et Mew qu’ils l’avaient capturé l’avait convaincu qu’il fallait tout tenter, même les techniques les plus déloyales, pour capturer ses précieux Pokémons…  
-La copie et l’originale…! Bientôt, ils seront à moi…! s’écria l’humain, son chat se crispant à ses pieds.  
Il sentait l’aura entourant le deux Pokémons psychiques, venant en flèche sur eux. Et il n’aimait pas ça.  
-Ils sont à 1000 mètres. 800 mètres. 600 mètres… 400 mètres…! expliquait Domino, attendant, les mains prêtes à actionner les mécanismes pour saisir ses deux Pokémons.  
-Persian!!! s’écria le chat, griffant la main de son maître qui le retenait et s’enfuit au fond du vaisseau, Giovanni le dévisageant sans comprendre, se demandant s’il était devenu fou.  
-Monsieur! 100 mètres! À vue! expliqua Domino, la voix tendu.  
-Attrapez-les! Toute suite…! ordonna Giovanni, Domino pesant sur les mécanismes.  
Mew vit les machines s’actionner sous le super hélico géant. Il eut beau éviter les lasers venant vers lui, un champ de force le figea sur place.  
-MEWWWW! cria-t-il, tentant de prévenir son clone.  
Mais ce dernier n’avait pas foncé tête baisser, lui. Il restait en retrait, les bras croisés. Il l’observait se débattre contre les liens invisibles, l’enserrant et l’étranglant.   
Mewtwo était de nature protectrice… Mais pour lui et ses clones. Ces Pokémons auraient du faire plus attention à leur arrière. Les manières de vivre, sans penser au problème ou aux humains les faisaient payer cher, à présent. Il tourna la tête pour partir, avant d’entendre Célebi se débattre dans les pinces de la machine, toujours électrocuter. Mew le vit et plissa les yeux.  
« … Je ne tuerais personne… Mais je ne laisserais pas mon meilleur ami subir ça sans rien faire…! » pensa Mew, avant d’utiliser son pouvoir de transformation.  
Il devint soudain Oh-Ho, à la grande stupeur des humains dans le vaisseau. Persian tremblait comme une feuille morte dans les cabinets, cacher dans le panier à linges.  
« Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?!!! » pensa le Pokémon, alors que Oh-Ho se défaisait des liens magnétiques l’entravant, hurlant et battit des ailes.  
Le vent si puissant déséquilibra l’engin et l’oiseau légendaire donna un coup de bec, brisant le bras mécanique retenant Célebi. Ce dernier, une fois libre, contrôla ses pouvoirs, créant un tourbillon gagnant en hauteur du lac. Il alla frapper directement l’engin et Mewtwo entendit les humains hurler à son bord.   
« Et ne revenez jamais…! » s’écria Mew, reprenant sa forme normale et touchant à l’engin, le téléportant bien plus loin.   
Mewtwo s’éleva dans les airs pour le voir s’écraser dans les montagnes où ils avaient coutumes de s’entraîner. Mew croisa les bras alors que Célebi se posa au sol, exténué.   
« Nous nous en sommes bien tirés…! »  
« … Vous pensez que le danger est fini…? » demanda soudain Mewtwo en décroisant les bras, avant de baisser les yeux au sol.  
Domino avait sauté de l’avion, une longue tulipe en main, grimaçant.  
« … Et qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on craigne d’elle…? » demanda Mew, Célebi la ligotant avec ses lianes et tiges feuillus. « Je vais la téléporter avec ses congénères. »  
« Non, attends! » s’écria Mewtwo, trouvant cela trop louche qu’un seul d’entre eux soit rester pour les affronter.  
Domino sourit et profita que Mew soit proche pour le piquer d’une seringue. Il cligna des yeux avant de la téléporter sans problème à l’endroit où l’hélico s’était écraser. Ce fut ensuite que cela se corsa…  
-Bi? demanda Célebi, voyant Mew volant d’un coup moins haut avant de s’effondrer.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui a fait?! » s’écria le gardien de la forêt, Mewtwo s’approcha et prenant son pouls en serrant sa patte.  
« … Je pense qu’elle lui a implanté un paralysant… Je ne serais pas étonné qu’il y avait aussi un traceur, dans cet outil…! De plus, je suis sûr qu’ils vont revenir mieux armés… Je vais l’emmener loin d’ici. Tu as déjà eu assez d’émotions fortes et d’ennuis à cause de nous, Célebi…! » commenta-t-il, le prenant dans ses bras.  
« Attends…! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas juste l’abandonner en chemin?! Comme tout à l’heure, où tu es resté sans rien faire, pendant que nous étions tout deux sous le joug de ses humains?! »  
« … C’est de votre faute, aussi… C’est Mew qui les a attiré ici… Et tu téléporte les gens dans le temps… Tu devrais te faire plus discret…! »   
« Nous n’avons pas à vivre comme des proscrits…! » répliqua Célebi, Mewtwo plissant les yeux.  
« C’est ce que nous sommes…! Et nous devons nous contenter de cette vie, si nous voulons survivre…! »  
-Me… Mew…! murmura le chat rose, semblant fabuler, ses pattes bougeant de manière saccader avant de retomber le long de son corps, Mewtwo soupirant.  
« … Mais ce sont mes ennemis… Je vais l’amener dans un lieu sûr, un lieu que la Team Rocket ne pourra pas trouver facilement… Le temps que ce poison cesse de faire effet…! »  
« Mais la rivière pourrait…! »  
« J’ai une autre source pour le soigner, s’il le faut vraiment… Mais merci…! » commenta Mewtwo, avant de s’envoler.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se téléporter comme le faisait Mew mais il était capable de voler rapidement… Il l’enleva de la forêt et se rendit sous le mont Quena.   
Ce dernier avait été son ancien repère, son antre… Il y avait rencontrer la paix… Vu la cruauté et la bonté des humains, compris qu’ils y avaient des gens différents de ceux qui l’avaient créer… mais que ces créateurs ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille… Jamais…!   
Mew gémissait, en fièvre, Mewtwo le retenant sur son épaule, un bras plié sur son dos, laissant sa queue frappé ses côtes alors qu’il diminuait son débit de vol. Il souleva une pierre par sa télépathie et se glissa dans le tunnel secret. 

Quand Mew retrouva un peu plus ses esprits, il était étendue sur un lit de fougère. Il ne sentait pas le moindre courant d’air, mais l’air humide l’apaisa, fermant ses yeux et prenant une grande bouffée d’air. Il les rouvrit et les plissa, posant une main sur son front. Il se sentait chaud, comme s’il avait eu froid… Il dut prendre un certain temps pour se rappeler ce qui s’était passé, avant qu’il ne sombre dans la léthargie.   
Sa visite chez Célebi, l’entraînement de Mewtwo, l’attaque de ses gens mauvais…!   
Il leva les yeux au ciel, des rougeurs sur ses joues, se sentant encore fatigué, malgré son long sommeil. Il était dans une caverne. Avec un lac souterrain immense…! Il y marcha à quatre pattes, sa queue y trempant mais n’osant s’y baigner, de peur d’avoir encore plus froid. Il frissonnait de la tête au pied.  
« … Tu n’as pas l’air tellement mieux…! » commenta Mewtwo, revenant avec quelques fruits qu’il déposa proche de Mew, ce dernier levant ses yeux vers lui.  
-Mew…? fit-il, avant de tendre une main vers un des fruits.  
« Tu as reçu une piqûre de cette humaine… Une drogue qui doit intoxiquer ton organisme… Si ça ne part pas bientôt, tu ferais mieux de te baigner… L’eau a des pouvoirs curatifs…! Aussi puissant sinon plus que la forêt où vit Célebi…! »  
« Vraiment…? » fit Mew, intrigué, mais semblant encore trop dans les vapes pour suivre une conversation de A à Z.   
« … Tu as faim, au moins…? » demanda Mewtwo, toujours debout, voyant qu’il dévisageait la pomme dans ses pattes.  
« … Tu aurais souhaiter avoir des parents…? » demanda soudain Mew, les yeux toujours plissés, Mewtwo réagissant violemment.   
Rien ne l’avait préparé à une question si soudaine et personnel. S’il ne contrôlait pas ses dons psychiques, il lui aurait envoyer une onde de choc qui l’aurait propulser à des mètres de là. Mais il serra ses poings et gronda intérieurement, alors que Mew commençait à manger sa pomme, ne semblant pas avoir vraiment faim.  
« Comment oses-tu…?! Tu es la dernière personne qui devrait m’interroger sur mes origines! »  
« Je sais… que tu es mon clone… Ça n’empêche… que tu as des sentiments… Devant Célebi, tu ne pouvais pas parler… Mais j’ai vu ton regard… Quand j’ai parlé de mon père… Tu aurais voulu rencontré un Mew plus vieux, plus expérimenté, plus sage que moi… » commenta Mew, les yeux fermés, finissant lentement sa pomme, Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux, stupéfait.  
« … D’où te vienne ses idées…?! »  
« Je me sens incroyablement calme… et triste… Et ça me fait réaliser combien tu dois être seul… » commenta Mew, glissant son regard fiévreux sur lui, Mewtwo rougissant.  
Il n’aurait jamais su qu’un état de faiblesse aurait pu faire dire à ce petit Pokémon joueur des choses si profondes et sensées…! Il l’avait sous-estimé.  
« … Pour tout te dire… Je te jalouse. Énormément… » commenta-t-il, Mew baissant sa tête, étendant sa patte vers un autre fruit, le ramenant vers lui. « Tu es né Pokémon. Tu es né avec ses pouvoirs. Je suis né pour être supérieur à toi, pour obéir aux hommes, pour être l’instrument de leur désir et de leur volonté. »  
Il s’avança et vu sa réflexion dans le lac.  
« Quand je regardes mon visage et le compare avec le tien, je me dégoûte…! » grinça-t-il en serrant les poings, Mew détournant sa tête, semblant souffrir mais Mewtwo ne le remarquait pas, trop occupé à se psychanalyser. « Tu as hérité de la majesté, de la délicatesse de tes ancêtres. Je ne suis qu’une expérience… Un fléau qui te ressemble… Une pâle copie de ce qui était les tiens…! Difficile de pensée que je suis le plus intelligent et puissant d’entre nous deux, alors que la nature t’a greffé de tous les cadeaux possibles… »  
« … Je suis né Pokémon… Je n’ai pas été désiré, ni voulu pour accomplir la moindre destiné… Comme n’importe quel Pokémon du monde, mon père a travaillé à ma création pour ne pas laisser sa race mourir… S’il avait su que des savants travaillaient sur le clonage de Pokémon, il aurait peut-être préféré avoir un clone de Mew plutôt qu’un enfant… » commenta gravement Mew, Mewtwo l’écoutant et devant réfléchir avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.  
« … Ne me dis pas que tu m’estimes…?! » s’énerva Mewtwo, ayant envie de le frapper mais Mew était en piteux état.  
Il était coucher sur le côté, ses mains croisés sur sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadé. Mewtwo s’approcha de lui et prit son poul, nerveux, près à le jeter dans le lac s’il continuait à diminuer.   
« Tu aurais rendu n’importe quel parent fier, Mewtwo… Tu es intelligent, sérieux, méticuleux… Tu as protégé tes amis jusqu’au risque de ta propre existence… Je ne sais vraiment pas si j’aurais le même courage…! » commenta doucement Mew, les yeux fermés, son nez caché par des hautes herbes.  
« … Ne dit pas de sottises…! » répliqua Mewtwo, le serrant contre lui, son cœur se serrant en entendant de tels choses dites sur lui, et faisant une exception en s’immergeant avec Mew dans ses bras dans le lac. « Tu as risqué ta sécurité pour sortir Célebi de sa torpeur… Tu as combattu la Team Rocket tout à l’heure comme un vrai Pokémon… Tu n’es pas un raté… »  
« Je ne saurais jamais si mon père aurait été fier de moi… Contrairement à lui, j’ai la fourrure rose, je ne pense qu’à jouer et dès que je me sens triste, j’ai le sentiment que je vais mourir… » expliqua Mew, seul son visage n’étant pas immergé, des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux entrouverts, regardant Mewtwo, celui-ci dévisager.  
« … Tu es seulement extrêmement sensible, Mew… Tu ne vas pas mourir… Pas avant moi…! » lui dit son clone, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui et passant sa longue le long de sa joue.   
Le chat rose plissa les yeux, frissonnant, avant de laisser son corps flotté dans l’eau et dans les bras du plus grand pokémon. Mewtwo sentait l’eau le calmer et le rassurer. Il était né dans l’eau, il était venu à la vie pour accomplir sa propre destiné… C’était ce que le flux et reflux lui disait, au fond de ses entrailles, et c’était ses convictions profondes. Il pouvait bien être mélodramatique, mais il n’en oubliait pas qu’il avait reçu le cadeau de la vie et qu’il devait le chérir.  
Et Mewtwo devrait apprendre à le chérir aussi…!  
« Mewtwo… Tu ne me feras jamais mal…? » demanda soudain Mew, le regardant fixement, semblant attendre un serment.  
Mewtwo entreferma ses yeux. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui, malgré l’étroitesse de leur contact, Mew avait toujours peur de lui…?   
« Certaine chose ne changera pas…! » pensa-t-il, ayant envie de soupirer, préférant ne pas répondre, ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.  
« … Je suis désolé… » fit enfin Mew, réalisant qu’il l’avait blessé par sa méfiance. « … c’est que… Avant toi, personne ne m’était jamais arrivé à la cheville…! »  
« Tu te dis que là-bas, sur mon île, quand je voulais faire la guerre à tous les humains et leurs Pokémons, j’aurais été capable de te tuer… » dit Mewtwo, comprenant son idée, mais n’ayant jamais réalisé qu’il avait pu lui faire une si forte impression.  
« J’ai senti ta présence à des centaines de kilomètres… Je suis venue à ton île, j’avais envie de jouer avec toi… » lui avoua Mew, Mewtwo revenant à la berge, le laissant s’installer sur ses cuisses et plissant les yeux.  
« … Lamentable…! » pensa Mewtwo, se rappelant qu’à cette époque, il ne pensait qu’à se battre, écraser ses ennemis… et surtout, détruire son original…!  
« Mais tu étais si emplie de méfiance, de rage…! Tu ne voulais pas écouter mes paroles, tu m’as attaquer encore et encore… Et dans mes cauchemars, tu continues de te battre contre moi…! Je veux être ton ami, Mewtwo…! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable d’oublier ce toi qui n’est plus…? »  
« … Tu es très sensible… Certainement que tu sens encore ma colère contre les humains… » commenta doucement Mewtwo, parlant pour lui, mais surprenant son auditeur. « Je hais Giovanni. Si le tuer pouvait régler tout mes problèmes, je le ferais… »  
« …!!! Oh mon MEW! Tu viens de dire ce que je pense que tu as dit?! » s’écria Mew, consterné, son poil s’hérissant…  
Et humiditié plus poil hérissé égal… POUF! Boule de poil géant…! Mewtwo plissa les yeux avant de soupirer, ayant une singulière envie de rire, malgré le sujet précédent un peu lourd.   
« … Wah…! Où est Célebi quand j’ai besoin d’un bon peignage…?! » s’écria Mew, s’ébouriffant son toupet, son poil tombant devant ses yeux, lui donnant un petit côté voyou tout à fait adorable.  
« Tu as l’air plus en forme, d’un coup…! Tu n’as qu’à te toiletter toi-même, comme une grande personne…! »  
« Je suis un chat! J’aime quand on me toilette…! » s’énerva Mew en sautant en l’air et y restant, sourcillant.  
« … Ma foi, tu es tombé sur le mauvais ami pour se faire…! Je ne m’occupe pas des soins de beauté des autres…! » commenta Mewtwo en sourcillant, avant d’aller dans un coin plus reculé de la grotte.   
Il commença son propre toilettage, Mew semblant avoir oublier ce qu’il avait dit sur Giovanni et commençait par sa queue en rageant comme un gamin qu’on avait donné des devoirs supplémentaires.


	4. 4.L'enlèvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew a un sérum qui indique à la Team Rocket où il se trouve...

Chapitre 4 : L’enlèvement  
Black Tulipe était une agente experte…! Son sérum était toujours dans le corps de Mew et leur donnait une trace très clairs de ses déplacements. Mais Giovanni avait conseillé qu’on suspende leur opération. Ils avaient passé proche, en combattant ses trois Pokémons psychiques surpuissants, de tous y rester…!   
-Nous allons attendre patiemment que Mew quitte ce lieu que seul Mewtwo connait… Ils ne doivent plus être ensemble…, expliqua Giovanni, en fin stratège.  
-Vous pensez que l’original sera plus facile à amadouer que le clone…? demanda l’agente, sourcillant, mais Giovanni affichant un sourire sûr.  
-C’est bien toi qui m’a dit qu’il n’a pas opposé la moindre résistance à ton attaque…? Qu’il ne t’a même pas contre-attaqué et juste téléporter auprès de nous, saine et sauve…? Ce Pokémon a un faible pour les humains…! Cela lui coûtera cher…! 

Mew reprenait du mieux, et Mewtwo ne craignait plus pour sa vie. Mais il ressentait un malaise en sa présence. Il évitait de discuter avec lui du passé et de leurs différents, mais la nuit, Mew continuait à faire ses cauchemars. Même si ses pouvoirs s’étaient radoucis et qu’il ne menaçait plus la vie des autres, Mewtwo se sentait attirer par sa peine, ayant envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui lécher la joue.   
Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé ce besoin de prendre soin d’autrui. Il veillait sur les autres, mais à distance… Jamais il ne s’était impliqué autant pour un autre Pokémon, avant Mew… Cela le perturbait.   
Il décida de prendre du recul, malgré le danger planant sur la tête. Toutes les faces qu’il faisait, toutes ses poses adorables, que c’était en volant, en se grattant ou simplement en roulant dans l’herbe… Cela l’énervait mais attirait toujours son attention. Comme s’il était incapable de l’ignorer plus de 5 minutes.  
« Je vais retourner auprès de Célebi… Voir s’il n’a pas été déranger une nouvelle fois par les gens de la Team Rocket. »  
« Je viens avec toi! » s’écria joyeusement Mew en plissant les yeux, mais Mewtwo grimaça.  
« Je préfèrerais… que tu restes ici…! » répliqua-t-il, sur un ton plus froid et agressif qu’il ne voulait.   
Il vit ses yeux s’agrandir et se plisser de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu’il ressentait, préférant partir sans un regard derrière lui. Il prit la peine de lui conseiller de ne pas partir en ballade, que la Team Rocket pouvait être à ses trousses.

Mew le regarda s’en aller avant de froncer les sourcils, frustré.  
« Pourquoi il peut aller se balader, lui?! Cela fait une semaine que j’ai reçu cette piqûre…! Je me sens très bien…! Pour qui se prend-t-il?! » pensa-t-il, donnant un coup de queue dans le sol, l’herbe revolant.   
Il s’envola et plongea dans l’eau sous la forme de sa bulle, préférant essayer d’oublier ses paroles secs, son abandon dans un silence calme.   
Sur le mont Quena, la Team Rocket prenait d’importantes précuations, étant arrivé quelques heures après le départ de Mewtwo. Le fluide en Mew permettait toujours de le repérer et même de donner son niveau d’activités psychiques… Hors, à ce moment, il était à son plus bas…!   
« C’est le moment pour l’attraper… Et s’il le faut, nous creuserons le sol à la pelle pour ne pas l’alerter mais nous l’aurons…! » pensa Giovanni, affichant un sourire sournois.

Célebi accueillit Mewtwo en le peignant et en lui donnant une multitude de fruits, l’embarrassant.   
« Comment va Mew? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes, Mewtwo attendit avant de répondre.  
« Il a traverser des moments difficiles… Mais il va mieux. Je l’ai laissé pour m’assurer que tu n’ailles pas eu de soucie… »  
« … Tu l’as laissé tous seul…?! Il t’a frustré…? » demanda Célebi, ne comprenant pas.  
Il aurait pensé qu’ils en seraient plus proches l’un de l’autre, peut-être qu’ils se seraient décidés à voyager ensemble.  
« Il a peut-être encore ce fluide dans son sang… Je ne voulais pas risquer de ramener la Team Rocket chez toi… »  
« Peu importe…! Mew est ultra sensible…! »  
« Il s’est débrouillé des centaines d’années sans moi…! Il peut bien supporter mon absence quelques jours…! » s’énerva Mewtwo, Célebi plissant les yeux.  
« … Est-ce qu’il t’aurait dit quelque chose pour que tu ne veuilles plus être avec lui? Ça ne fait qu’une semaine et tu es tout énervé…! Je sens ton poil se dresser quand je te parle de Mew…! »  
« Il m’énerve… Mais pas seulement ça… Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler…! » répliqua Mewtwo, chassant Célebi et faisant quelques pas, rentrant dans la pénombre de la forêt.   
Il voulait oublier cette mésaventure, ne pas penser qu’au lien qui l’unissait à son original. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses doutes, à sa peur, à son besoin d’un être proche de lui…   
« Il se suffirait de n’importe qui… Il n’a pas besoin de toi…! » pensa-t-il, se complaisant dans cette idée, mais se faisant souffrir du même coup. « Il ne dépend pas de moi… Et je ne dépends pas de lui…! »  
« … Et si la Team Rocket profite qu’il soit seul pour le capturer…?! » s’écria soudain Célebi, Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux mais les plissant en se tournant lentement vers lui.   
« … Il peut se téléporter…! S’il a un souci, il s’en sortira… La forêt est immense… Ils ne peuvent pas s’être tous mobilisé pour… » commenta-t-il, mais s’arrêtant.  
Un doute l’avait prit. Et si Giovanni désirait plus capturer son original que lui, maintenant qu’il savait qu’il existait…?!  
Sa pitié eut raison de sa jalousie pour Mew, qui raflait sans effort l’affection ou le respect de tous les êtres l’entourant.   
« … Je vais retourner le voir toute suite… Mais s’il n’est pas en danger, je le ramènerais ici…! Je ne suis pas son gardien! » s’énerva Mewtwo, s’envolant et partant en trombe, Célebi se rattachant à un tronc d’arbre pour ne pas partir en vrille dans le tourbillon qu’il souleva dans son décollage.  
Il sourit une fois que le vent s’eut calmer. Mewtwo et Mew devaient être ensemble… L’un pour être la sagesse de Mew, l’autre pour déridé Mewtwo et lui tenir compagnie.

La Team Rocket avait décidé de pomper le lac… Mais Mew comprit par un simple reflux de l’eau qu’il n’était plus seul, faisant voler sa boule bien au-dessus de la cime de l’eau, éclatant et le chat utilisant ses dons psychiques pour renvoyer la machine détruisant la source à une centaine de mètre au-dessus de la surface. Il regarda les gens et les téléporta dans la ville la plus proche. Une fois qu’il crut que le danger était passé, il se posa au sol, respirant fortement. Il avait pomper une bonne partie de ses dons psychiques… Il ne devait pas à être à son 100%.   
-Parfait…! Tu es beaucoup plus faible que ton clone…! commenta la voix d’un homme sûr de lui.  
Mew se tourna, s’envolant, mais un filet magnétique atterrit sur sa tête, son corps étant convulsé d’électrochocs. Il hurla son nom, se débattant, mais Giovanni arriva à son niveau et marcha sur sa queue, ses bottes de caoutchouc le rendant insensible à l’électricité.  
-Tu vas être un pion dans mon échiquier, petit…! Il serait bon que tu apprennes à obéir, ce que Mewtwo n’a jamais eu l’intelligence de faire…!  
-Mew! répliqua Mew à la face de Giovanni, le dévisageant en colère malgré le filet sur lui, Giovanni clignant des yeux.  
-Tu n’es pas télépathe? AH! Excellent…! Cela m’évitera d’entendre tes jérémiades à tout bout de champ…! Messieurs? Emmenez ce Pokémon dans la caisse de l’hélico…! Assurez de lui donner une décharge maximale avant qu’on ne s’envole…! Juste assez pour qu’il soit assommer pour un bon moment…  
Le souffle de Mew augmenta, alors qu’il était balloter, électrocuter, insulter par ses hommes, sans qu’ils ne ressentant la moindre sympathie.   
Quand il se retrouva dans la caisse, tout son corps tremblait, horrifié. Ses cauchemars avec Mewtwo semblait d’un coup moins terrible…!   
Il sentit la vie vacillé dans son petit corps alors qu’on lui donnait une décharge auriant tuer qui que se soit de normale. Il s’écroula, tressautant, sentant que son cerveau ne répondait plus à ses demandes. Il sentit des larmes coulés, alors qu’il reprenait conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.  
« J’aurais du prendre plus au sérieux l’entraînement de Mewtwo… J’aurais du me méfier des humains…! » pensa-t-il, gémissant son nom, comme le Pokémon blessé qu’il était. 

Quand Mewtwo arriva, il vit le passage des humains mais plus la moindre trace. Furieux, il lança une sphère d’énergie mauve rageuse dans la forêt, éteignant d’un violent coup de vent le brasier qui se formait à la suite. Il s’envola vers ce qu’il se rappelait être la base d’opération des humains.   
Ils allaient lui tendre un piège. Mais il était hors de question qu’il laisse Mew entre leurs mains…! 

24 heures s’étaient passé… Mew avait subit une panoplie de test et dès qu’il reprenait un peu plus de force, il était électrocuté, pomper de ses forces et battus ensuite par des Pokémons de combat et de pierres. Giovanni était un terrible despote, voulant briser son esprit et en faire un esclave qui ne tenterait pas de s’enfuir ou de lui désobéir.   
Mais Mew gardait un espoir. Mewtwo allait réaliser qu’il n’était plus là. Il devait savoir ce qui allait se passer, il devait être en mesure d’ameuter les autres Pokémons légendaires pour le faire libérer…   
« S’ils étaient au moins 4, ils auraient une chance, contre ses machines, ses Pokémons et ses humains…! » se dit-il, étirant ses pattes et envoyant un fil d’énergie rose, alimentant une machine et permettant au scientifique de mesurer son niveau de puissance.  
« C’est extraordinaire…! » commentait les chercheurs, Mew les ignorait, obéissant pour l’instant au requête, mais n’étant pas dupe.  
Giovanni l’utiliserait bientôt pour se battre. Mew ne s’était jamais battu contre un autre Pokémon, sauf Mewtwo.  
Il ne voulait pas blessé personne, mais si cela signifiait souffrir d’avantage, il ignorait s’il serait capable d’en prendre davantage…! 

Mewtwo arriva devant la base, en pleine nuit. Il analysa la situation et comprit que tout le système de défense était prévu pour le combattre, lui…! Il tomberait s’il tentait d’y entrer…   
Il réfléchit longuement et décida de partir au moins informer Célebi… Ce dernier pouvait voyager dans le temps? Il pourrait peut-être agir pour prévenir Mew du danger avant qu’il ne soit capturer, dans le passé…!   
Il s’en allait pour s’enfuir quand il perçu un bruit, très léger.   
C’était dans le stadium extérieure. Il était loin mais en se cachant dans un arbre, il pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Giovanni était derrière Mew, le tenant à la laisse, pouvant en effleurant un bouton l’électrocuté. Et il le malmenait, tentant de le faire combattre un Onyx. Ce dernier lui envoyait des coups et des rochers gigantesques, mais Mew adoptait une technique de combat purement défensive.   
-Tu vas attaquer, stupide bête?! s’énerva Giovanni, tirant sur sa laisse, Mew se laissant tirer et en profitant pour se transformer à ses pieds.   
Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux, encore plus stupéfait que Giovanni de la forme que venait de prendre Mew. Il venait d’adopter l’apparence d’un enfant de 8 ans, seuls ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roses cours rappelant sa forme précédente. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Giovanni, mais ce dernier ricana.  
-Tu penses sérieusement que je vais hésiter à faire du mal à un autre humain?! Qu’on lui donne le sérum!   
Une fléchette se planta dans son bras et Mew tomba de tout son long au ventre, se tenant le bras, pleurant.  
-Cela va t’empêcher de te transformer… Et tes pouvoirs ne sont plus qu’au quart…! À présent, si tu ne combats pas Onyx, tu vas mourir…! Qu’est-ce que tu décides…? demanda l’odieux chef de la Team Rocket, le lâchant et Onyx criant, ne semblant pas hésiter non plus à s’attaquer à un pauvre petit humain.  
Mew se releva, étourdie, mais éleva soudain sa main alors qu’Onyx le chargeait. Il le souleva à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Il invoqua une gerbe d’eau de l’air et donna une douche froide au Pokémon roche, ce dernier hurlant de douleur. Mew le laissant tomber avec fracas au sol, K.O. Giovanni riait, applaudissant le spectacle.  
-Excellent…! Je savais que tu finirais pas m’obéir…!  
-Mew…! répliqua le petit enfant, jetant un regard sauvage vers Giovanni, élevant son poing quand il était presque à son niveau.   
Giovanni ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, affichant un air supérieur.  
-… Depuis quand tu t’attaques à un humain…? Tu n’es pas Mewtwo…! Tu n’es pas un tueur, non…?!  
Mewtwo se figea dans son appui, ne pouvant pas croire que Giovanni, encore moins Mew pouvait penser cela de lui.  
-… Mew… Mew…! répliqua Mew, baissant son poing et éclatant en sanglot, Giovanni frottant sa tête avant de le laisser, riant.  
-C’est ce que je pensais… Tu es un gentil Pokémon…! Tu es l’arme parfaite pour ma conquête du monde…!  
« … Ne le laisse pas te contrôler…! » s’écria soudain Mewtwo, parlant juste à Mew, ce dernier redressant sa tête, sursautant.  
Mew se mit à parler tout bas, serrant ses épaules, tremblant.  
« Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant…? Sors-moi d’ici… Il est en très de me briser… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter de vivre cet enfer bien longtemps…! » expliqua-t-il, Mewtwo fermant les yeux, sentant toute sa peur et son horreur dans sa voix.  
« Je suis né de la main de ses monstres… Tu ne veux pas leur montrer ta faiblesse…? Sois fort, Mew… Je vais chercher de l’aide. Seul, je ne pourrais pas te sauver…! » expliqua-t-il, Mew pleurant de nouveau.  
« … Fais vite… Je hais cet endroit. Je hais leurs armes, je hais cette organisation. S’il-te-plaît… S’ils continuent, je… je vais perdre mon calme…! »   
Mewtwo sentit des sueurs froides lui courir dans le dos.   
Il n’avait pas peur de la souffrance… mais de ce qu’ils pouvaient leur faire subir s’il perdait vraiment son sang froid…! Il ne s’était jamais fâché auparavant. Mais si cela devait arriver, contre ses gens, il pourrait tout détruire et concevoir un génocide encore plus époustouflant que celui qu’il avait organiser pour la terre.  
Mewtwo avait un peu de pitié pour Giovanni. Il faisait les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore…!   
Mais il ne supportait pas que Mew souffre à ce point…!   
« Je vais revenir… Sois fort, Mew…! Ne les laisse pas te traiter comme leur esclave… Tu peux être sûr qu’ils ne te tueront pas facilement…! Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de te perdre…! »  
Il s’en alla, gardant en pensé pour lui-même « Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ses monstres. » 

Célebi comprit le dilemme mais ne pouvait être d’une grande aide.   
« Si Mew avait tout plein pouvoir, il pourrait nous aider à sa fuite…! Mais s’il est privé de ses pouvoirs, il sera vraiment très difficile de le libérer… Je pourrais peut-être demander à un de ses ancêtres de nous aider…!   
« … Cela ne va pas te demander beaucoup d’énergie de faire un tel saut? » demanda Mewtwo, sourcillant. « Tu n’as qu’à le prévenir du danger avant que cela n’arrive…! »  
« J’aimerais bien, mais pendant qu’il était capturé, je faisais un autre saut dans le temps pour sauver des Pokémons d’une inondation…! » fit Célebi, plissant les yeux, avant de claquer dans ses doigts. « Je sais…! Je vais demander à un futur Pokémon de nous aider…! Un Pokémon qui connaitrait les techniques de la Team Rocket mais du futur…! »  
« … Pourquoi du futur? Et si la Team Rocket n’existe plus, dans le futur? »  
« Il y a une règle dans le déplacement du temps… À part moi, aucun Pokémon ou humains ne peut être en deux exemplaires dans le même univers. Cela pourrait détruire l’individu…! Et pour ta deuxième question, nous le saurons sous peu…! » expliqua Célebi, se concentrant et étant happé dans un voyage dans le temps.   
Mewtwo attendit une minute et le Pokémon vert revint avec un étrange petit être.  
« … Bon, il s’est offert pour nous aider à sauver Mew…! Mais ne me pose pas de question…! Ça pourrait être dangereux pour…! »  
« Tu es un Mew? » demanda directement Mewtwo, les bras croisés, Célebi tombant à la renverse, surpris et embarassé de son audace.  
Le chat blanc au membre légèrement élancé hocha la tête. Il avait vraiment les traits de Mew… Mais il avec une pupille noir et des yeux bleux, une fourrure blanche neige et une queue bleu marine.  
« Je suis appelle par les humains de mon époque « New Mew »… Enfin, le peu qui me connaisse…! Je viens de 100 ans de cette époque… Mais mes parents m’avaient préparé à cet évènement. »  
« Tu sais les techniques qu’emploi la Team Rocket pour capturer les Pokémons psychiques…? »  
« Assurément…! » répliqua le jeune Pokémon, semblant plus mature que Célebi et Mew, ce qui plut à Mewtwo.   
Mais quelque chose le chicotait. Il préféra voler en retrait avec lui alors que Célebi ramenait d’autres Pokémons pour libérer Mew.  
« … Dis-moi… Qui sont tes parents…! » pria-t-il, le petit chat ricanant.  
« Si je dis ça, qu’est-ce qui me dit que vous n’allez pas entraver à ma naissance…? »  
« … C’est sûr… Si je connais ton père et que je juges qu’il ne mérite pas Mew… »  
« Parce que vous pensez que Mew serait ma mère…? Pourquoi vous ne seriez pas mon père…? » demanda mystérieusement le jeune Mew, Mewtwo rougissant.  
« … Tu ressembles trop à Mew. Et Mew est beaucoup trop jeune et frondeur pour être mon partenaire…! »   
« Bien sûr… » commenta New Mew en sifflotant, tournoyant, semblant tout à fait à l’aise à voler. « Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous connais, dans le futur. Vous m’avez appris plusieurs techniques pour me rendre plus fort et plus agile que Mew…! »  
« Tu serais alors supérieur à Mew? »  
« Je suis plus fort que mon père…! Mais je ne serais jamais supérieur à elle…! » commenta le blanc Mew, le respect faisant vibré sa jeune voix mentale, en très de mué pour ressemblé à celle d’un Pokémon adulte.  
Mewtwo réalisant soudain un détail l’énervant.  
Ce jeune parlait de Mew au « elle ». Pourtant, il refusait de croire que Mew soit une femelle. En tout cas, pas sans preuve…!   
Et il refusait de penser que la fourrure rose comptait comme un critère de féminité…! Cela ne marchait pas comme ça, dans leur univers. 

Arrivé devant la base, New Mew attendit le retour de Célebi et de ses amis. Il regarda la bâtisse et plissa les yeux.  
« Ils ont des fortifications pouvant empêcher tout Pokémons psychiques le passage… Heureusement que nous serons plusieurs…! » commenta-t-il, Mewtwo plissant les yeux.  
« Si tu n’étais pas un Mew, je n’amènerais pas un enfant ici…! »  
« N’ayez crainte, Mewtwo…! Comme je vous l’ai dit, mes parents m’ont préparé à cette mission de sauvetage… Et le futur vous m’a suggérer d’écouter vos directives… Mais je dois vous partager des détails intéressants sur la Team Rocket et comment elle va évolué… Enfin, dans mon futur…! »  
« … Raconte-moi…! » pria Mewtwo, intrigué, se disant que cela valait la peine de faire attendre un peu Mew.


	5. 5.La révolte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme le dit le titre... Mewtwo et les autres pourront-ils la sauver à temps? Car oui... Célebi va chercher du renfort!  
> Warning...! OC d'une autre époque de mon crue!

Chapitre 5 : La révolte  
Mew était attaché par les poignets et par les chevilles au mur. Il était coincé sous cette forme humaine, rendant les tortures encore plus effectives sur ce corps chétif. Il avait des marques de brûlures sur les jambes et l’agente blonde de Team Rocket qui l’avait drogué en premier et pister remplaça le garde, un bâton électrique en main.   
Elle le dévisagea avant de sourire.   
-On m’avait dit que tu avais des pouvoirs de Ditto…! Mais je n’ai jamais vu un Ditto faire une copie si parfaite…! Je me demande si tu es à 100% humain…? fit-elle, avant un sourire narquois.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut…? » se demanda Mew, se sentant humilié, dans son corps maladroit.   
S’il était encore lui, il pourrait la repousser, la frapper de sa queue. Mais elle s’approcha de lui et passa deux doigts sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner.  
-Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être voué à la vie d’esclave…? commenta-t-elle, passant sa main sur son torse, Mew détournant la tête en grimaçant. Tu sais que tu as tout les atours pour ne pas finir comme ça…  
« De quoi elle veut parler?! Arrête de me toucher…! Arrête! » pria Mew, plissant les yeux, horrifié.   
Il aurait presque préféré qu’elle le frappe avec son bâton électrique, au prix de d’autres cicatrices. Son toucher le répugnait, il avait l’impression d’être juste un objet à son contact…!  
-Si tu peux prendre forme humaine, pourquoi ne pas essayer de gagner la sympathie de Giovanni ou d’un garde…? Derrière chaque beau sourire se cache une arme à double tranchant…! Tu n’as qu’à ouvrir les yeux et à voir qui se trouve devant toi…! déclara Black Tulipe, Mew entrouvant un œil, gêné mais intrigué malgré lui par ses paroles.   
La jeune femme lui faisait un tendre sourire… mais avec une main glissé dans son dos, le bâton électrique lui grattant les omoplates.  
-Alors…? Près à une leçon d’obéissance…?   
-Mew mew…! répliqua le Pokémon à la forme humaine, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Hum? Tu essais de miauler…!  
-Mew MEW!!! répéta Mew en dégageant un faisceau de lumière autour de lui.  
Ce qu’il venait de dire signifiait « Je ne me laisserais plus FAIRE! », et il brisa ses chaînes, provoquant le système de défenses.  
15 bras mécaniques descendirent du plafond, l’attrapèrent et l’électrocutèrent. Mais l’une d’elle prit Black Tulip par mégarde et lui donna une décharge qu’un humain normal n’était pas sensé supporter. Elle cria et tomba au sol après quelques secondes, les opérateurs voyant enfin sur la caméra se qui se passait et ayant arrêté le système de défense.  
« Maintenant! » pensa Mew, profitant qu’ils ouvrent la porte pour récupérer Black Tulip… et en tomber sur deux…!  
-… Laquelle est la vraie…?! se demandèrent-ils.   
Mew fit de son mieux pour exprimer le même air narquois et supérieur qu’avait fait la terrienne, jouant avec le bâton et électrocutant la vraie femme. Les autres hochèrent la tête et rattachèrent ce qu’il prenait pour Mew. Elle put s’en aller, époussetant la poussière sur sa tenue et ajustant sa jupe.   
-Vous feriez mieux d’aller à l’infirmerie…! suggéra un scientifique à son attention, mais Black Tulip leva sa main, pour démontrer que tout allait bien.  
Elle partit d’un bon pas, calmement, mais tremblant intérieurement.  
« Si je ne fais pas de gaffe, je pourrais m’enfuir d’ici…! » se dit-il, trouvant répugnant d’emprunté un tel corps…   
Mais s’il voulait s’enfuir, il devrait encore jouer ce rôle quelques temps.   
Soudain, un écran s’alluma à sa droite et elle vit avec surprise le visage de Giovanni, sérieux.  
-Agent 009, venez immédiatement… Nous avons repérer Mewtwo et un autre Pokémon dans les abords de la base… Nous allons tenter une capture…!  
Mew hocha la tête, mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur débattait. Mewtwo? Il était vraiment revenu le chercher…! Il sentit malgré lui un sourire naître sur son visage, essuyant une larme du revers de sa main.  
Il espérait qu’il pourrait l’aider, de l’endroit où il était, pour éviter de se faire prendre à son tour. Mais il faudrait qu’il retrouve sa vraie forme. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il le croie, même s’il se mettait à lui parler Pokémon…!

New Mew avait une multitude d’informations mais Mewtwo commença à craindre un détail.  
« … Si je sais tout cela, cela ne risque pas de changer l’avenir comme tu le connais…?! » demanda-t-il, New Mew sourcillant.  
« Vous voulez rire…?! Ils vont…! » s’écria New Mew, ses yeux bleux pures se remplissant de colère, vibrant avant de détourner la tête.   
« … Quelqu’un va mourir…? » demanda Mewtwo, nerveux.  
Il se doutait que New Mew ne serait pas là si la Team Rocket avait réussi à endoctriner Mew ou lui pour servir leurs armées de Pokémons.  
« … Non, personne ne meure…! » répliqua le jeune Pokémon, regagnant de la sérénité. « Comparez à vous et à Mew, ils n’arriveront jamais à me faire du mal…! Mais ça ne les empêche pas de tout tenter pour me capturer…! »   
« Le contraire m’aurait étonné…! » répliqua Mew, avant qu’un mouvement de l’air ne les prévienne.  
« Ils sont là…! » commenta New Mew, faisant une culbute et Mewtwo se créant un bouclier.   
Les missiles explosèrent sans les atteindre. New Mew gagna la cime des arbres, repéra les humains avec leurs armes et ses yeux changèrent de couleur, devinrent d’un bleu nuit luisant. Les armes se mirent à trembler et les humains les lâchèrent avant qu’elles n’explosent, New Mew souriant.  
« Tu parlais de grands pouvoirs? Laisse-moi rire…! » répliqua Mewtwo, près à lui faire de la compétition.  
Le jeune grimaça en sourcillant, mais s’étonna quand Mewtwo téléporta deux agents venant avec des bracelets magnétiques. Il évita les bracelets qu’ils avaient lancés entretemps mais New Mew en reçu un. Il plissa les yeux, alors que des éclairs en sortant, sa queue se tordant dans tout les sens mais continuant de voler au même niveau.  
Mewtwo leva sa main pour essayer de lui enlever l’arme par télépathie mais New Mew lui fit de le laisser.  
« Mew a plus besoin de nous… Voilà le renfort…! » expliqua le Pokémon du futur, Célebi arrivant avec Suicine, Moltres et une tribu d’Orsering.  
« Ça va? » demanda Célebi, avant de pâlir, des tirs volant au-dessus de leur tête.  
« Ils nous ont repérés… Mais nous avons calculé leurs défenses…! Nous pouvons les détruire et vous laisser le passage pour libérer Mew…! » commenta le jeune Pokémon, un Orsering approchant sa patte de l’anneau à la base de sa queue et s’électrocutant. « Laissez-moi m’occuper de ça…! »  
« N’oubliez pas que ses humains ne reculent devant rien pour atteindre leur objectif… Ils vous tueront s’ils le jugent nécessaires…! » commenta Mewtwo, mais les autres Pokémons restèrent à leur poste.  
« Mew aide sans compter et protège la terre… Tu peux compter sur notre aide à tous pour le libérer…! » expliqua Suicune.  
« Et la voix des airs est protégé par un autre être…! » commenta Moltres, semblant légèrement sur les nerfs.  
Mewtwo sourcillant avant qu’une ombre gigantesque ne les couvre.  
Lugia était au dessus de la base. D’un coup, il vola à travers les hélicos, les faisant valser et écraser dans leurs hangars par le vent qu’il déplaçait.  
« Wow…! C’est vraiment Lugia?! » s’étonna New Mew, impressionné, Mewtwo sourcillant.  
« Tu ne l’as jamais vu? »  
« Tu ne m’as jamais laissé l’approcher ou le voir en vrai…! » commenta le jeune Pokémon, avant de se couvrir le front. « Quoi qu’il n’y aille vraiment aucune raison à cela…! »   
« Ah bon…? » demanda le clone, avant de voir d’autres humains. « Assez parler… Allons-y! »

Giovanni grognait.  
-Qu’est-ce que les troupes font?! Nous avons des armes anti-psychiques! Pourquoi elles n’ont pas encore été envoyer…?! demanda-t-il, avant de remarquer que son persian avait quitter sa place.  
Il se frottait contre la jambe de la jeune femme, cette dernière le regardant, très sérieusement. Une commande de contrôler en main, l’air espiègle.  
-… Agent Domino…?! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait…?! demanda-t-il, se levant, soucieux.  
-Mew…! dit-il enfin, Giovanni perdant ses couleurs avant de lever son poing.  
La dame lui colla un coup de pied dans le ventre à la vitesse que sa queue aurait bougé s’il avait encore son corps.  
Elle le regarda tomber avant de lui coller une droite, une gauche, un direct. Giovanni évita son dernier coup et prit un fusil d’un tiroir dans son bureau.   
-Le jeu est fini, Mew…! Tu ne peux pas éviter le tir…! Alors, obéis-moi! Rallume les systèmes anti-psychiques…! s’écria Giovanni.  
Mew le dévisagea, jetant la manette au sol et la détruisant d’un coup de talon. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard amusé, Giovanni grimaçant de colère.  
-Tu vas le payer!!! s’énerva-t-il, se mettant à tirer.  
Elle utilisa la téléportation pour éviter ses tirs, mais restant dans la même pièce. Quand son chargeur fut vide, elle s’approcha de lui et pencha la tête en le menaçant avec un électrocuteur.   
-Non… Arrête…! J’aurais arrêter de te faire du mal quand tu m’aurais obéit…! Je le jures…! Jamais je…! commença à se défendre Giovanni, Mew sentant un autre que lui prendre le contrôle de son corps.  
Il était épuisé de ses jours passé ici, lui ayant semblé des siècles… Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son expression. Il aurait pu le tuer facilement avec une attaque psychique… Mais il devait vivre et souffrir la peur de sa vengeance…!   
Soudain, un tir détonna et Mew écarquilla les yeux. Il lâcha l’arme, l’épaule ensanglanté. Quand il tourna sa tête, il vit la vraie Domino, quelques brûlures au poignets et au cheville, mais souriant, ayant ramasser et recharger l’arme de Giovanni en un rien de temps.  
-Tu vas mourir…! assura-t-elle, Mew plissant les yeux, les larmes arrivant à son visage.  
-MEEEEEEEEW! cria-t-il, certain qu’elle le tirerait dans le cœur et qu’il ne pourrait se défendre sans tuer tout le monde dans la pièce.  
Mewtwo et New Mew entendirent son cri. Ce dernier les téléporta dans la pièce, surpris que les installations anti-psychiques n’avaient pas d’effet sur ses pouvoirs. Il resta saisi de la scène et Mewtwo s’occupa de figer sur place Domino, sourcillant.  
-Non… Pas toi…! gronda Giovanni, reculant, désarmé et seul, le Persian s’étant enfui.  
« Tu vas payer pour…! » commença Mewtwo mais New Mew se précipita sur la blesser, reprenant son apparence de Pokémon, tombant dans les pommes avec le sang qu’elle perdait.  
« MAMAN! » cria-t-il mentalement, Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux en le dévisageant. « Réveille-toi, maman, je t’en pris! Dis quelque chose! Tu ne peux pas partir! Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ça se passerait comme ça! Qu’est-ce qui a foiré?! Maman! »  
« C’est donc ta…? » demanda-t-il, avant de ramener son attention sur Domino et Giovanni.  
Il désarma la dame, celle-ci pleurant, tremblante, semblant réaliser qu’il allait les tuer. Il étrangla ensuite par la pensée Giovanni, étouffant.   
« Tu m’as créer pour être le plus puissant Pokémon du monde et pour que je sois ton esclave… Aujourd’hui, tu vas le payer…! » s’énerva-t-il, étant persuadé que si Mew mourrait, New Mew mourrait aussi…!  
« … Stop…! » murmura New Mew, Mewtwo sursautant. « … Tu ne peux pas le tuer… »  
« Quoi?! »   
« … Mew aurait eu l’occasion de le faire si c’était ce qu’elle aurait voulu pour lui…! Mais elle ne l’a pas fait… Je t’en pris, Mewtwo, partons…! » pressa New Mew, Mewtwo plissant les yeux. « Je t’en pris! Elle perd beaucoup de sang! »  
Il serra les poings mais explosa le mur à leur droite. Lugia vola et atterrit à côté d’eux, le jeune Pokémon déposant Mew sur son dos. Ils s’en allèrent, non pas après avoir ligoté les deux humains avec des câbles d’ordinateurs.  
Mais Giovanni, enragé de s’être fait vécu par de simples Pokémons, se traîna et réussit crier aux gardes venant vers le bureau de mettre en route le système anti-psychiques.  
Mewtwo et New Mew se sentirent tomber, s’accrochant aux jambes de Lugia, alors qu’ils perdaient leurs facultés psychiques.   
« Ne vous en faites pas…! Je vais nous sortir de là…! » expliqua le Pokémon volant légendaire, Moltres brûlant le dessus de l’édifice et Célebi créant des forêts de lierres, empêtrant les agents.  
« Merci…! » fit Mewtwo, mais New Mew ne restant pas inactif.   
Il se transforma en Skymory et gagna les cieux, Mewtwo sursautant.  
Il pouvait se transformer en n’importe quel Pokémon? Et obtenir toutes leurs attaques, toutes leurs connaissances…?  
« Il vient du futur…? » demanda Lugia, avant de sourire, continuant de voler le plus loin possible de la base d’opération de la Team Rocket. « Il ressemble énormément à Mew…! »   
Mewtwo ne répondit rien. Il sentait une jalousie grandir en lui. Comment Mew avait pu assez maturé en 100 ans pour avoir un enfant…?! Il grimpa sur le dos de Lugia et vit le chat rose coincé entre deux éventails bleutés du Pokémon blanc, crispé dans sa douleur. Son sang coulant toujours de sa plaie. Il grimaça en la pressant, essayant de stopper l’hémorragie et tourna sa tête vers Célebi.  
« Nous allons avoir besoin de tes soins…! » commenta-t-il, Célebi et Moltres reculant, alors que Lugia était à une distance assez importante pour ne plus être la cible des attaques de la Team Rocket. 

Moltres regagna son île dans celles de Johto, mais Lugia et les autres regagnèrent la forêt de Célebi, se baissant et essayant de le soigner mais rencontrant un dilemme.  
« Il y a un objet dans son corps qui empêche la guérison de se faire…! »  
« La balle…! » fit Mewtwo, New Mew frissonnant.  
« Personne n’a d’outils… Comment pourrions-nous le…? » commença-t-il, avant que ses yeux s’agrandissent, Mewtwo s’approchant et grimaçant en mettant sa main au-dessus de la plaie. « Bon sang, je ne veux pas voir ça…! Je ne veux pas…! »  
-MEWWWWWWWWW! s’égosilla le Pokémon blessé quand Mewtwo enleva avec ses dons psychiques la balle de son épaule, New Mew frissonnant et couvrant son visage de ses mains.  
« Pour un Pokémon du futur, tu n’es pas très brave…! » commenta-t-il, New Mew glissant ses mains sur son visage et lui jeta un regard glacial.  
« J’ai vu des choses… Mais je n’aime pas la voir souffrir…! » répliqua-t-il, alors que Lugia frottait son museau sur le dos de Mew pour l’aider à apaiser sa douleur.  
« Hum…? Où suis-je…? » demanda le pokémon rose, en fièvre mais à présent bien réveillé.  
« Loin des gens qui t’avaient enlevé…! Nous sommes là…! » assura le gardien, de sa voix profonde, Célebi commençant à le soigner.  
« Lugia…! Tu as quitté tes océans paisibles pour me venir en aide…?! » demanda Mew, clignant des yeux.  
« Célebi m’a prévenu de ta situation…! » commenta-t-il, Mew attendant que Célebi finisse et serra avec un bras le grand Pokémon légendaire, collant son visage dans son long cou.  
« Lugia… Si tu savais comme j’ai eu peur…! Et comment j’ai honte…! »  
« Là, là… Tout va bien… Tu es en sureté, ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal…! » assura-t-il, New Mew le regardant de loin avec insistance.  
« … Mewtwo… Tu savais que Lugia était si attaché à Mew…? » demanda enfin New Mew, Mewtwo plissant les yeux.  
« Non, et qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse…? »  
« Si dans le futur tu ne me parles jamais de lui, c’est qu’il y a une raison… » répliqua-t-il simplement, avant de faire mine de s’en aller.  
Mais Mewtwo le retint de la main.  
« … Nous ne t’avons pas remercier…! » fit Mewtwo, Célebi gagnant son niveau et lui tendant des baies fraîches, souriant, New Mew détournant la tête.  
« Vous n’avez pas à ma remercier… Célebi m’a demandé de l’aide, mais j’avais des intérêts personnelles à sauver Mew…! » expliqua-t-il, s’assurant qu’il reste hors de son champ de vision.   
Mewtwo ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.  
« Très bien alors… Promets-moi de surveiller ta mère, dans ton époque…! » demanda le puissant Pokémon, New Mew souriant en hochant la tête.  
« Si tu fais de même ici, il n’y aura pas de souci…! » assura-t-il, avant de suivre Célebi, ouvrant une brèche dans le temps.  
Mewtwo se retourna vers Lugia, trouvant maintenant que le petit lui avait dit vrai, quand au sujet que le Pokémon légendaire semblait très proche de Mew. Ils devaient être de vieilles connaissances… Et Mew était éprouvé.   
Malgré tout, il pensait que c’était sa place que prenait Lugia…! Qu’il était celui à le rassurer, à le tenir contre lui et le bercer.   
Il s’approcha d’eux, se sentant un peu de trop mais souhaitant parler à Mew à son tour. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour réaliser que Mew s’était endormi. Lugia sourit, étendant son aile pour le coller un peu plus contre lui.  
« Il a toujours le sommeil léger quand il dort auprès d’un autre Pokémon…! »  
« … Cela dépend duquel… » répliqua Mewtwo, se forçant à ne pas sourire de complaisance en voyant la stupeur dans les yeux de Lugia.  
Ce dernier grimaça en détournant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
« … Tu as eu une histoire avec lui…? » demanda Lugia, Mewtwo se permettant un léger sourire supérieur, enfin.  
« Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul… Sinon, comment va la région de Johto…? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.  
Lugia sembla réticent à lui parler, contrarié de savoir que Mewtwo avait été jusqu’à dormir proche de Mew… Mais il finit par converser poliment avec lui, jusqu’à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel et que Mewtwo se retourne.  
« Je dois moi-même gagner quelques heures de sommeil… Tu veilleras sur lui…? »  
« Plus que tu ne l’as fait auparavant…! » répliqua Lugia fronçant les sourcils, Mewtwo serrant les poings mais hésitant à se fâcher contre lui.  
De un, Mew dormait sous son aile. Et de deux, l’attaquer alors qu’il était un ami de Mew ne serait pas sage. Pourtant, New Mew avait semé le doute en lui. Un ami pouvait vite se transformer en un ennemi, quand il nous trompait…! Lugia pouvait respecter aujourd’hui Mew, mais si le chat venait à le décevoir? Lugia n’essayerait pas alors à se venger?  
« … Non, il est trop honorable… Enfin, à ce qu’il semble…! » pensa Mewtwo, près à le tenir à l’œil, s’il le fallait, malgré les jugements qu’il pouvait avoir contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Mew se réveilla, frissonnant. Ses cauchemars étaient plus forts et plus terribles que ceux où Mewtwo prenait le rôle du méchant… Giovanni et Black Tulip hantaient son esprit…   
Mais le vrai méchant de ses songes n’étaient pas ses humains, le faisant pleurer de tristesse. Le Pokémon qui détruisait la terre et semait le Chaos dans le monde si pur et parfait qu’il connaissait n’était plus Mewtwo… Mais lui…!  
« … Tout va bien? Comment tu te sens…? » demanda Lugia, entrouvrant son aile pour le laisser voir le soleil, franchissant les ramures des arbres.  
Mew sursauta mais sourit en reconnaissant son ami. Il se força à essuyer ses larmes et à afficher un air calme.   
« Ça va bien… Merci d’avoir veiller sur moi! Je n’ai presque plus mal à cette blessure! Célebi a fait un excellent travail! »  
« Il va revenir avec des fruits…! » assura Lugia, Mew s’envolant en tournoyant sur lui-même, pour bien montré à son ami qu’il était rétabli.  
Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas tranquille.  
« … Tu es inquiet quant au sujet de ses humains…? Ils ne peuvent pas me retracer, à présent…! » assura Mew, certains qu’ils ne lui avaient administrer d’autres liquides repéreurs dans son sang.  
« Ce n’est pas les humains qui m’inquiètent, Mew… Mewtwo m’a parlé, hier… Il dit que tu ne dors pas toujours bien… Que tu as des cauchemars…! »  
« Comment peut-il dire ça?! » demanda Mew sur la défensive, mais nerveux qu’il aille utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour lire dans ses pensées, la nuit dernière.  
« … Parce qu’il aurait déjà dormi proche de toi… »  
« Hein? Oh…! Ces cauchemars-là…! » s’écria Mew, avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. « C’était vraiment rien…! Juste le stress…! »  
« Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble?! » demanda Lugia, agressif, Mew sursautant avant d’hocher les épaules.  
« Je ne sais plus…! Il m’a semblé que Mewtwo s’ennuyait, esseuler, et qu’il voulait un partenaire pour s’entraîner et ne pas perdre la main…! On a un peu utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques…! Mais ce n’est pas ça qui a donner l’alarme aux gens de la Team Rocket…! Enfin, je pense…! » commenta innocemment Mew, modifiant la réalité pour que cela lui convienne.  
« Si tu te sens seul, tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me retrouver…! »  
« Euh… À des kilomètres sous la surface de la mer?! » demanda Mew, étant un chat d’eau douce et des plaines, Lugia rougissant.  
« … Tu n’as qu’à faire une boule plus résistante…! »  
« Mais je n’aime pas les Tentacrool! Avec toutes leurs tentacules…! » répliqua Mew, frissonnant.  
Célebi venait vers eux mais s’arrêta à ce moment, sourcillant.  
« De quoi vous parlez?! » s’écria-t-il, Lugia rougissant d’avantage, gêné, mais Mew le reçut avec le sourire.  
-Mew! s’écria-t-il, volant à sa rencontre, tournoyant autour de lui, et déposant ses lèvres sur son front, dans un rapide baiser.  
« Merci…! Merci pour tout! » expliqua-t-il, Célebi souriant.  
« Tu dois surtout remercier Mewtwo, Lugia et…! » commença-t-il, avant de pâlir.  
« … Il y avait un troisième Pokémon? » demanda Mew, intrigué, Lugia intervenant.  
« C’était un autre Mew d’une époque reculé…! » dit-il, Célebi se mettant à balbutier des dizaines de Bi! Bi! Bi-bi! paniqué.  
« … Un Mew… blanc?! Mon père?!!! » raisonna Mew, Mewtwo les écoutant de loin, assis sur une branche d’arbre.  
Il sourit. Mew était bien trop naïf pour imaginer avoir un enfant…!  
« Maman! » se rappela-t-il du petit Mew blanc.  
Mewtwo sentit un frisson le saisir au rappel de la soi-disante féminité de Mew. C’était si inconcevable… Il avait beau être mignon, il n’était pas du tout ce qu’il attendait d’une femelle. Sage, réservée, douce et paisible. Mew était joueur, tumultueux, curieux et blagueur. Quoi que la vision du fin de son rêve le laissait croire qu’il était plus perturbé de ce kidnapping qu’il ne le laissait croire…!


	6. 6.La haine secrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on apprend pourquoi Mew déteste les humains, Mewtwo découvrant du même coup plus de chose sur lui et souhaite qu'il puisse être à nouveau être heureux...

Chapitre 6 : La haine secrète…!  
Mewtwo attendit deux jours avant d’apparaître dans le petit groupe. Lugia grimaça mais Mew vola à son niveau. Il serra sa queue autour de la sienne dans un geste amical, mais le regard calme et inflexible de Mewtwo sur lui le refroidit et il s’éloigna.  
« … Célebi… J’ai vérifié qu’il n’y avait aucune présence humaine… La forêt est sauve… Pour l’instant…! »  
« Mais les humains ne nous auraient jamais suivis…! » répliqua Lugia, furieux, Mew palissant.  
« Tu ne les connais pas comme je les connais…! J’ai pour ainsi dire été dans leurs têtes…! Je sais ce qu’ils veulent…! Et quand ils désirent quelques choses, il ne lâche pas le morceau facilement…! » commenta Mewtwo, Mew se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
« Tu ne vois pas que tu l’effraies?! » s’écria Lugia volant et se plaçant entre Mew et Mewtwo.   
« Et toi, tu vas cesser d’agir avec elle comme avec un enfant?! » s’écria Mewtwo, avant que les deux Pokémons se dévisagent, les yeux agrandis.  
-… Bi? fit Célebi, n’ayant pas tout compris.   
Mais Mew se couvrit le visage, tremblant, Lugia rougissant et grogna.  
« Tu peux me donner une explication sur cette suggestion complètement…?! »  
« Je…! » commença Mewtwo, réalisant sa faute, mais Mew éclata de rire.  
« Ah ha ha ha…! Célebi? Est-ce que ce Mew d’une autre époque était une femelle? »  
« Je ne peux pas le dire! » répliqua le Pokémon de la forêt.  
« Mewtwo? » demanda le Pokémon rose, semblant amusé.   
« Humph! » répliqua-t-il, Mew souriant avant de voler et s’assoir sur le dos de Lugia.  
« Tu n’as pas à lui en vouloir…! Je paris que cette rencontre à donner des envies à Mewtwo d’avoir le printemps de sa vie…! Mais il trouvera bien une femelle digne de lui, de son intellect et de sa puissance…! Enfin, presque…! Un Pokémon légendaire, sûrement…! » suggéra Mew, songeur, Mewtwo rougissant à en devenir cramoisi.  
« … Je n’avais jamais imaginé cette idée… Et toi, Mew…? Tu n’as pas…? » demanda Lugia, intrigué.  
« Bah! Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour penser à ça…! » assura Mew, avant de se tourner vers Célebi. « On fait la course pour se rendre à la rivière? »   
Mais Mewtwo revint de sa gêne et s’interposa.  
« Nous devons partir…! »  
« Quoi? » demanda Mew.  
« C’est dangereux de rester dans un lieu qu’à déjà attaquer la Team Rocket…! Et ils t’ont vu, Lugia… L’amener avec toi serait aussi dangereux…! » assura Mewtwo, Mew cessant de sourire mais Lugia grognant.  
« Quels sont tes droits sur lui?! Tu n’as pas à t’occuper de lui…! »  
« Ma foi, il est vrai que je n’ai aucun devoir envers lui… Mais je me sens responsable de lui… De la même manière que tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir, je ne veux pas le voir repris par les humains…! » assura Mewtwo, Mew sursautant, pensant à de l’amitié.  
Mais une idée noire germa dans sa tête.  
« … Si je serais resté avec eux, ils m’auraient rendus plus forts…? Ils m’auraient transformé en arme…? » demanda-t-il, d’un coup calme, sourcillant, Mewtwo ne l’ayant jamais vu comme ça.  
« Il a changé! » pensa-t-il, avant de tousser dans son poing.  
« … Ils auraient pu dévoiler grâce à leur science le plein potentiel de ta puissance… Mais pour se faire, ils auraient risqué ta vie…! » expliqua Mewtwo, mais Mew plissa les yeux.  
« Mais il m’aurait utilisé pour te tuer, si tu te serais mis en travers de leur route, non? »  
« … Tu penses que j’ai peur de toi et de ta puissance cachée? Est-ce que ça n’aurait pas rapport à tes derniers rêves? » demanda Mewtwo, Mew cessant de le dévisager calmement, reculant, intimidé, Lugia intervenant.  
« Tu n’as pas à l’écouter, Mew…! Calme-toi, oublie ces humains… Je veillerais à ce qu’il ne te fasse plus de mal…! »  
« … Ce n’est pas le problème… Que ce passera-t-il quand Mew perdra le contrôle de sa puissance à cause de sa peur? De sa colère? Si je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller, il pourrait blesser des gens et des Pokémons… Je suis le seul à pouvoir me charger de lui…! » commenta Mewtwo, près à combattre Lugia, s’il fallait, pour mériter ses droits sur Mew.  
Il se considérait comme garant de lui. Le mot ami n’était pas de questions, dans cette conversation, même si Lugia lui en aurait porté une grande importance et une grande fierté à avoir ce titre.  
« … Mewtwo a raison… Il n’est pas sage que je reste ici… Mes cauchemars deviennent plus importants… À chaque fois, toutes les tortures que les humains m’auront fait, je les referais vivre aux autres Pokémons 2, 10 fois plus forts…! » avoua péniblement Mew, après un long moment d’hésitation.  
Il se tenait les tempes, assis au sol, effrayé, Célebi s’approchant pour le caresser.  
Mais sa bulle protectrice l’en empêcha.  
« … Laissez-lui quelques minutes…! » pria Mewtwo, mais Lugia ne l’écouta pas.  
« Mew! » appela-t-il, essayant de briser la boule avec ses ailes mais une onde de choc le repoussa à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. « … Pourquoi, Mew…?! Je suis ton ami! Jamais je ne te ferais du mal… »  
« Non… Mais moi…! » répliqua Mew, entrouvrant ses yeux, pleurant.  
Il se mit à gémir, péniblement, réprimant ses envies et ses peurs en lui, la nature se froissant autour de lui, ses pouvoirs psychiques étant encore un brin fragile.  
Mewtwo le laissa seul un instant avant de marcher jusqu’à lui, grimaçant en traversant sa bulle de son bras et lui caressa doucement sa tête.  
« … Ça va aller… Je sais comment t’aider à expulser le mal qu’ils t’ont fait… »  
« Comment…? » demanda Mew, se tournant vers lui, suppliant.  
« … Exprime toute cette haine et cette peur en m’attaquant. Sans réserve, sans limitation… » murmura Mewtwo, sérieux, mais Mew sursauta, sa bulle éclatant.  
« … Non…! Qu’est-ce qui va se passer si je te blesse?! »  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passerait si tu blessais Giovanni ou un de ses soldats? » demanda Mewtwo, avant de sourire de son air nerveux et effrayé. « Cela te rendrait heureux, non? Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens parce que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ressens l’envie de te venger… Te torturer, de tuer…! Je sais ce que c’est…! J’ai faillit détruire le monde, alors…! »  
« Ne l’écoute pas, Mew! Tu n’es pas comme lui! » s’écria Lugia, volant et atterrissant derrière lui.  
Il posa une aile pour le protéger mais Mew, d’un coup frustré de sa surprotection, fit naître une sphère d’énergie dans sa main, le regardant d’un air fâché.  
« … Lugia… Laisse-moi de l’air! » s’écria-t-il, Lugia resta tellement saisi qu’il recula.  
Jamais Mew, ce gentil Pokémon joueur et innocent, ne l’avait encore menacé…!  
Mew fit disparaître sa sphère et s’envola au niveau de Mewtwo.  
« … Tu as toujours représenté le danger pour moi… D’une manière instinctive, j’ai toujours su que si tu venais à être plus puissant que moi et si tu perdais tes bonnes valeurs, tu serais une menace pour le monde…! » commenta calmement Mew, Mewtwo hochant la tête. « Jamais je n’aurais pensé que ce serait à moi d’être ramener sur la voix de la paix et l’amitié… par un combat…! »  
« Je ne te promets pas de te ramener à ton état normal, Mew…! Mais je sais que tu dois exprimer au moins une fois cette haine au fond de ton cœur. Allons à une place où nous ne blesserons personne…! » s’écria-t-il, Mew hochant la tête, sachant la parfaite destination.  
Il donna sa queue pour que Mewtwo la prenne dans sa main et il les téléporta tout les deux en un clignement de cils.

Ils étaient au bord de l’espace, un vent froid et violent les frappant. Sous eux, des plaines de glaces s’étendaient à perte de vue…!  
« … Excellent endroit…! » avoua Mewtwo, Mew respirant profondément.  
Tous deux utilisaient leurs dons psychiques pour ne pas geler… Si l’un deux étaient gravement blessé, le froid n’aiderait pas…! Mais Mew n’avait pas trouvé une autre place plus isolé et où est-ce qu’il n’y avait pas le moindre Pokémon et humain…!  
« … Tu te rappelles des exercices que nous avons fait par le passé pour que tu contrôles cette peur et cette colère qui animaient tes cauchemars et te faisait perdre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs? Nous allons faire comme ces moments-là… Je vais te dire tout ce que Giovanni t’aurait fait s’il avait eu le dessus sur toi… Et toi devra me faire taire…! » suggéra Mewtwo, pouvant se montrer cruel.  
Mais Mew n’était pas un enfant. Il voulait croire que ce n’était pas juste un gamin joueur et immature. Il voulait croire qu’il ressentait tout ce qu’il était capable de ressentir. Si Mew n’avait jamais grandit depuis tout ce temps, il se mettrait juste à pleurer! Sinon, ils auraient droit à un combat plus terrible qu’ils avaient eu sur l’île où il avait été cloné…!  
Mew n’attendit pas qu’il commence son monologue, l’attaquant à cinq reprises… Mais Mewtwo trouva ses attaques molles.  
« … C’est comme ça que tu t’attaquerais à un ennemi? Un homme qui voudrait te prendre ta liberté…? »  
Mew fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Mewtwo. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter ses insinuations, son cœur débattant dans sa poitrine.  
« Tu sais ce que les humains font à leurs Pokémons. »  
« Je le sais mieux que toi! Durant trois jours…! »  
« J’ai été avec eux des semaines…! Si je n’avais pas obéit à tous leurs ordres, ils m’auraient fait frôler la mort à de nombreuses reprises! Ce que tu as vécu n’est rien comparé à l’humiliation de savoir qu’ils sont mes créateurs! » commenta Mewtwo, ses yeux n’étant que deux fentes, une aura noir l’entourant, même le vent baissant de force, comme paralyser par la puissance et la colère de Mewtwo.   
Mew recula avant de serrer les poings. Mewtwo était si fort…! Mais son clone ne devrait pas le sous-estimer… Et il ne devrait pas sous-estimer ce qu’on lui avait fait…!  
« … Tu ne sais rien…! » répliqua Mew, l’attaquant cette fois par derrière, Mewtwo recevant le coup mais se protégeant dans sa bulle bleu.   
Il étendit sa main et des stalactites se mirent à voler en l’air.  
Mew créa sa bulle rose et ils se brisèrent sur sa paroi brulante.   
« Avoue-donc que tu as peur de ce que tu es devenue… Que tu n’as jamais eu envie de meurtre, auparavant…! » répliqua Mewtwo, créant une nouvelle sphère.  
« Je ne voulais pas les tuer… J’étais face à Giovanni, prisonnier dans un corps humain… Je l’ai surpris, je l’avais à ma merci… Mais je voulais voir son visage se tordre de peur et de douleur… Je voulais le frapper et qu’il me supplie…! »  
« … Tu voulais le frapper?! » s’énerva Mewtwo, en ayant entendu des choses, mais sentant la soupe chaude débordée. « Tu es un des plus puissants Pokémons au monde et tu voulais seulement le frapper?! »   
« …?! Et alors?! Je sais que j’ai été perverti par leurs pratiques, ce n’est pas une raison pour en faire toute une histoire! » s’énerva Mew, se considérant comme un monstre, comparé à ce qu’il était, auparavant.  
« Tu as des pouvoirs psychiques, tu connais toutes les attaques de tous les Pokémons existant…! Et tu voulais juste le frapper avec tes faibles poings?! » s’énerva Mewtwo, auriant espérer qu’il lui confie des envies meurtrières.   
Mais là, cela lui montrait juste qu’il n’avait pas encore assez souffert…!  
« Je ne tuerais jamais Giovanni! » répliqua enfin Mew, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas aussi horrible qu’il laisse les autres penser…! »  
« IDIOT! » s’énerva Mewtwo, ne ressentant plus la moindre pitié pour Mew, l’attaquant de toutes parts.  
Mew retomba au sol, une traînée de fumée le suivant où est-ce que sa fourrure avait reçu le choc. Il se remit à voler prestement, furieux, Mewtwo continuant à lui lancer un regard noir.  
« Tu vas lui pardonner comme tu pardonnerais à n’importe qui qui t’utilises, t’humilie et te traite pire qu’un esclave…?! »  
« NON! » s’écria Mew, son corps se couvrant de flammes roses virant sur le rouge, ses yeux changeant de couleur et devenant jaune, Mewtwo sursautant. « Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Domino!!! »  
Il fonça sur Mewtwo comme un boulet de canon, lui coupant le souffle. Ensuite, il lui envoya un coup de queue dans le dos, l’envoyant dans la neige. Pour finir, Mew créa une sphère d’énergie plus grosse qu’à la normale… Il la jeta sur Mewtwo alors qu’il était encore au sol. La glace et l’eau dessous gerba en l’air, la déflagration de l’explosion créant une onde sonore et physique terrible. Mew se retrouva tremper de la tête au pied, sous le choc. Cette douche avait baissé sa colère et il réalisa que Mewtwo était sous la surface, certainement K.O. et dans l’imposture de se faire une bulle protectrice au froid et à la pression de l’eau…  
Il hésita deux secondes avant de plonger. Il trouva Mewtwo à 100 mètres sous la surface, dérivant, les yeux fermés, sa fourrure noirci par endroit. Il prit son bras dans ses mains et tenta de le tirer mais étouffa un cri sous la surface. Son épaule le faisait souffrir…!   
Il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques, comprenant qu’il était trop faible physiquement pour déplacer Mew. Vu sa taille, son poids et sa blessure, c’était tout à fait excusable… Mais cela lui fit comprendre que du point de vue physique, Mewtwo était bien plus fort que lui… Il n’était qu’une souris comparé à ce gros matou.  
Et il était entre la vie et la mort, quand il le remonta à la surface. Par sa faute.  
Il hésita, tremper, avant de créer une bulle protectrice chaude autour d’eux deux. Mais il resta assis dans la neige. Son expérience avec la Team Rocket le faisait craindre à présent tout contact, même si c’était seulement avec Mewtwo. Il réalisa que même le contact avec Lugia l’effrayait. Seul Célebi semblait un être parfaitement innocent et qui n’aurait jamais ce genre de penser… Jamais ce genre de besoin…!

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mewtwo se réveilla, tremper mais au chaud. Il vit la sphère rose l’entourant et vit enfin Mew, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il s’assit, sentant ses muscles endoloris le faire souffrir. Mais il n’allait pas si mal. Il avait juste été très surpris et le froid de l’eau lui avait fait perdre conscience. Mais un détail l’intriguait. Pourquoi Mew ne s’était pas coller à lui pour le réchauffer…?  
« … Mew… Je veux savoir… pourquoi tu en veux plus à cette femme qu’à Giovanni…? » demanda Mewtwo, faisant sursauter Mew avant qu’il ne détourne la tête.  
« … Pour faire court… Elle m’a dit des choses affreuses… Que pour survivre, je devrais utiliser « Charm » sur Giovanni… Tout en me touchant et baissant sa main sur mon corps… Sur mon ventre, entre mes jam…? » dit-il d’une toute petite voix, avant de pleurer silencieusement.  
Mais Mewtwo saisit alors qu’une partie de son innocence avait volé en éclat et se sentit malade de n’avoir jamais prit cette éventualité en compte…!  
Mewtwo n’arrivait pas à parler, dégoûté, Mew cru qu’il ne le croyait pas et tenta de continuer, mais le sujet était fort douloureux.  
« C’était affreux… Je voulais hurler… Même habillé, j’avais l’impression… d’être nu, d’être sali… Si elle aurait rentré ses doigts en moi… Je l’aurais tué…! » assura Mew avant de pleurer plus fort.  
Mewtwo se sentait près à tuer une centaine d’humains mais resta figer sur un détail gênant.  
« … En moi?! » se dit-il en lui-même, avant de rougir.  
Cela voulait dire que Mew était vraiment une femelle?!  
(Ceci est juste une décision de l’auteur! Je ne veux en rien suggéré que le vrai Mew cannon de la série est une femelle!)  
Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses pires…!  
« Mew… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures… Oublie-ça…! Ils n’auront pas l’occasion de te toucher à nouveau…! Je mourrais avant qu’il ne s’y essaye… » déclara-t-il, Mew le regardant avant de soupirer.   
« Arrête d’agir comme Lugia… Je suis assez fort pour me défendre… Je ne ferais plus confiance au premier regard, cela va sans dire… » commenta Mew, vieillit, Mewtwo sourcillant.  
« Lugia… Tu le connais depuis longtemps…? »  
« Je suis tombé endormi dans l’eau, un jour…! Il m’a sauvé et depuis, c’est un ami lointain…! » assura Mew, Mewtwo soupirant.   
« … D’accord…! Et donc… Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux…? » demanda Mewtwo, Mew secouant la tête.  
« Tu es blessé à cause de moi…! Je me sens tellement mal…! »  
« Tu n’as pas… J’ai cherché à te faire sortir de tes gonds. Et je vais plutôt bien…! Tes attaques n’étaient pas plus fortes que les miennes. J’ai le sentiment que tu es plus faible que moi…! » commenta Mewtwo, mais réalisa que cela effrayait Mew. « … Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit? »  
« … Tu es terrible, Mewtwo…! Je suis sensé être le seul de notre race… Et tu me dis de telles choses! » s’énerva-t-il en croisant les bras, sourcillant, Mewtwo soupirant.  
« … Nous ferions mieux de faire équipe au cas que la Team Rocket cherche à capturer l’un d’entre nous… » suggéra Mewtwo, voulant ainsi en profiter pour plus souvent le côtoyer…  
La côtoyer… Pour qu’un jour… peut-être… Il devienne le père de New Mew…!  
« … Merci… Mais je crois que je vais prendre un peu de recule…! » commenta Mew, Mewtwo fronçant ses sourcils.  
« Comment? »  
« J’ai besoin d’être seul… » expliqua Mew, son clone sentant des éclairs parcourir son corps.  
Il avait la vision de Mew, replié sur lui-même sous des arbres gigantesques, la nuit. Pleurant, agrippant l’herbe et gémissant.   
« Non… Non, pitié…! Arrêtez…! Ne… me touchez pas…! » dirait-il, prisonnier d’un cauchemar.   
Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, malgré leurs fourrures humides et roussis, malgré la bulle les réchauffant tout les deux. Il voulait le sentir se détendre contre lui, le bercer contre lui, lécher son front, ses paupières…  
« NON! » se dit-il, furieux, se redressant lentement, sentant son corps tremblé, sortant de la bulle et manquant retombé à cause du froid et de vent.   
Il se fit une bulle bleu pour se protéger, frigorifié, des glaçons accroché à son pelage.  
« Mewtwo! » s’écria Mew, inquiet pour lui.  
« Si tu veux vraiment rester seul… Tu dois savoir la règle primordiale d’un solitaire comme moi : Ne pas t’occuper des autres, juste en dernier recours, dompter le silence et ses propres sentiments…! » expliqua-t-il, avant de partir en marchant, lentement.  
Il s’envola une fois rendu plus loin, soupirant. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui que Mew n’était pas capable d’être seul… Mais si c’était ce qu’il croyait…!  
Et le fait qu’il désire le tenir contre lui, le sentir et le lécher, comme un chat en chaleur, en besoin d’affection… Avec son traumatisme, ce n’était pas une bonne chose. Il fallait qu’il revienne de cela et qu’il reprenne sa place, lui laissant le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour accepter et effacer ses blessures mentales…  
« Je suis né pour être seul… » se dit-il, fermant les yeux avant d’augmenter le cycle de son vol.  
Mais il finit par tomber au sol, épuisé, ses blessures et ses douleurs le prenant par surprise.   
« … Mince…! » se dit-il, tentant de se redresser, tomber sur le continent où la température était meilleure mais malgré tout froide.  
Mew se téléporta à côté de lui, pencha la tête et les fit téléporter à au lac de la pureté, le laissant tomber dans l’eau et le laissant là seul.  
Mewtwo était toucher qu’il aille veiller sur lui, malgré ses durs paroles… Mais ça rendait ses sentiments pour lui encore plus contradictoires. Il serra les dents, remontant à la surface, furieux. Il regarda l’endroit où le Pokémon rose se tenait auparavant.  
« … J’ai besoin de lui…! » pensa-t-il, fermant les yeux, sentant la tristesse l’envahir.


	7. 7. Doux baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew apprend qu'elle est une femelle... Et... Mewtwo en est très troublée...!   
> Comment Mew réagira-t-il...? Elle?

Chapitre 7 : Doux baiser  
Mew demeura seul quelques jours, faisant le point avant de retrouver Célebi. Lugia était partit en lui faisant promettre de le tenir au courant s’il revoyait Mew et comment il se portait.   
Mew lui raconta tout ce qui s’était passé. Aussi bien avec Mewtwo qu’avec la Team Rocket.  
Ce dernier était triste du revirement. Il eut beau lui apporter une centaine de fruits brillants, appétissants, Mew restait taciturne, refusant de manger, ayant un nœud dans l’estomac.  
« … Le regard qu’il avait…! Je n’aurais plus jamais son respect…! » commenta Mew en pensant à Mewtwo, baissant la tête, Célebi soupirant en fermant les yeux.  
« Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais comme lui, Mew…! Et je sais que peu importe ce qu’ils t’ont fait, tu vas surmonter ses blessures et en devenir que plus fort…! » assura Célebi, Mew baissant la tête.  
« Mewtwo a vécu avec eux durant des années… J’ai essayé de faire comme lui et de m’isoler, mais ça n’a rien donné… Je me sens tout aussi faible et désorienté…! » commenta le Pokémon rose, Célebi soupirant, avant de lui faire pousser un buisson aux feuilles argentés.  
« Tu as tout essayé?! Une sieste? Un bain chaud? De jouer avec tes jeux…? »   
« J’ai essayé tout ce que je savais…! » commenta Mew, avant de plisser les yeux. « Il y a par contre quelque chose que je n’ai pas essayer.  
« Comme? » demanda Célebi, intrigué.  
« … C’est une idée bête…! » répliqua Mew, sachant que c’était si Célebi était au courant, il le lui déconseillerait…  
Mewtwo s’était vengé des humains à sa manière…! Mais il avait entaché ses mains de leurs sangs et restait à ses yeux un être brisé. Il savait pourtant très bien que de faire du mal autour de lui ne résoudrait rien…!  
Pourquoi alors il avait l’envie irrépressible de retrouver les gens de la Team Rocket et de les battre…? Tous autant qu’ils étaient…?  
Il aurait du se rappeler de ce qu’il avait fait subir à Mewtwo… Il était en si mauvais état…! Épuisé, sa fourrure brûlé par endroit et sa tristesse sur son visage…!   
À ce souvenir, Mew baissa la tête et sentit une larme glissé sur sa joue.  
« Ahhh…! Ne pleure pas, Mew! Couche-toi dans ce buisson aux arômes de menthe! Je vais te chercher des figues succulentes…! » assura Célebi, semblant vraiment toucher par ses larmes.  
Mew le regarda partir, se retournant dans le buisson, sentant les branches à peine plier sous son poids.   
« … Je pourrais me venger… Juste une douce vengeance, à peine perceptible… Et juste pour Domino…! » se dit soudain Mew, toujours obnubilé.   
Il sourit et quand Célebi revint, il avait un appétit pour trois, le faisant rire de joie.  
« Je savais qu’il allait reprendre du poil de la bête…! » se dit-il, ne se doutant pas que Mew avait un nouveau plan espiègle en tête.

Mewtwo avait regagné dans des monts rocheux un abri où il méditait et retrouvait peu à peu son rythme de vie… Le silence, la solitude, le calme et l’absence de dangers et d’humains…   
Les quelques rares Pokémons dans cette cave l’ignoraient, ce qui lui plaisait… Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se rappeler de Mew… Et des révélations de New Mew…! Il ne voulait pas que Mew souffre à cause de qui se soit d’autres. Il ne pourrait le supporter. Mais il ne pouvait pas l’obliger à vivre avec lui s’il ne le voulait pas.  
… Et non, il s’obstinait à penser et parler de lui au Il, car tant que Mew n’aurait pas connaissance ou n’agirait pas comme une femelle, il resterait un enfant pour lui.  
Il pouvait par contre sentir bien des choses à travers ses rêves qui différaient de ses pensées le jour. La peur ne le hantait pas. Mais le sentiment de solitude… Le besoin d’une présence… De sa présence…   
Au bout de quelques semaines, il n’en tint plus et quitta la cave, partant à la recherche de Mew. Il gagna tout les lieux où il avait habitude d’aller, à sa connaissance… Il survola les îles où restaient Articuno, Zapdos et Moltres. Mais aucune trace de Mew nulle part…  
Il dut utiliser ses dons psychiques au bout d’un long moment d’hésitation pour savoir où et quel forme il avait du prendre pour échapper ainsi à ses yeux et ses autres pouvoirs.  
Il finit par trouver une faible trace de lui en ville. Il gagna cette dernière, revêtant une cape, passant presque comme un ermite, un mendiant, et parcourant la ville d’un pas rapide.  
Il s’arrêta devant un marchant de fleur. L’agente de la Team Rocket y était. Mais elle semblait différente. Elle portait une robe longue et sans chapeau, elle était presque jolie. Elle respirait des violets et des lilas avec le tendre émerveillement d’un enfant. Mewtwo ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que cela pouvait dire.  
« … Mew… » dit-il, tournant sa parole mentale juste à elle.  
Domino sursauta, son visage paniquée braquer sur lui révéla au clone qu’il avait touché juste.  
« … Ne recommence pas ça…! J’ai faillit avoir une attaque…! » dit son ami, continuant de regarder les fleurs, pouvant converser sans attirer les suspicions des passants par la télépathie.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? Et sous cette apparence…?! » demanda-t-il, Domino hochant les épaules.   
« Qu’est-ce que tu crois…? Je me venge…! » commenta-t-il, Mewtwo se sentant rougir malgré lui, furieux de ce que cela voulait sous-entendre…  
Il imaginait déjà Mew faire un scandale au sein de la Team Rocket, surprendre Giovanni dans un moment de faiblesse pour…?!  
« … Qu’est-ce que tu veux lui faire…? »  
« Je me venge de Domino…! Giovanni, je te le laisse, si tu le détestes tant…! » commenta-t-elle, payant un bouquet, avant de glisser une fleur sous la capuche du Pokémon, la posant dans le pli de son oreille gauche, Mewtwo sourcillant.  
« … Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger… J’ignore comment tu peux tant lui en vouloir, mais Giovanni est bien l’être le plus méprisable qui soit…! Et il ne s’entoure que de gens semblables à lui… Un conseil, évite-le…! »  
« Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi, Mewtwo…! » commenta-t-elle, avant de lui prendre la main et de faire un bout de chemin avec lui, ce dernier la suivant, ne voulant pas que sa main et son bras inhumain glisse hors de la cape…!  
Il la suivit quelques temps avant de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, Mew ne semblant pas du tout nerveuse de se promener sous ce déguisement humain, affichant des sourires engageants et calmes à tous les passants.  
« Où est la vraie Domino? »  
« Elle est en mission secrète dans une contrée lointaine…! Ne dit rien à Célebi ou Lugia…! Je ne veux pas qu’ils pensent que je suis rendus assoiffé de vengeance…! Ce sera bref et simplet! » commenta Mew, donnant une des fleurs de son bouquet à une gamine, la faisant sourire.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu prévois faire?! » demanda enfin Mewtwo, furieux et se doutant que ça allait mal tourner.  
« Je n’étais pas encore sûr à 100%! Mais une chose est sûr! Je dois humilier Domino! Peu importe ce qu’il arrive…! » assura Mew, affichant un petit air espiègle à travers son visage humain, Mewtwo plissant les yeux, retrouvant la gamine en elle.  
« … Ne fait pas de sottises…! » pria-t-il, serrant ses trois doigts sur sa main à travers la cape, Domino parut surprise mais elle lui fit un tendre sourire.  
« C’est très gentil à toi, Mewtwo…! »  
Le Pokémon la laissa poursuive sa route, se sentant tout drôle.   
C’était bien la seule et unique fois qu’il se sentait aimer un être humain…! Et ça le perturbait, se disant que Mew avait vraiment ce don d’attirer l’amour autour d’elle…  
Mais ça irait mal, si elle continuait à ignorer toute l’étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il commençait à croire que ses dons de charmes étaient aussi forts que ceux psychiques.  
(Là, il ne faut pas exagérer!)

Giovanni rentra à son bureau et retrouva un bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau. Il sourcilla et le jeta à la poubelle, laissant l’eau du vase dans le bol de son Persian, avant de remarquer une note.  
« Le printemps est arrivé. »  
-… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie?! dit-il, allant voir sa secrétaire et rougissant.  
-C’est Domino qui vous les a apporté…! dit-elle timidement, l’homme d’affaire sourcilla.  
Mais il l’avait envoyé en mission spéciale…! Elle n’était pas en très de péter un plomb et d’abandonner ses tâches pour… des fleurs?!  
-Qu’on la retrouve toute suite…! ordonna-t-il, furieux.

La suite, Mew ne voulut pas en parler… Mais elle se contenta de se téléporter auprès de Domino, la téléporter auprès de Giovanni, encore sous le choc, pour qu’elle vive un enfer unique…  
Mew s’envola bien loin de la ville et des hommes, respirant mieux. Cette apparence d’humaine n’était pas mauvaise, mais il avait le sentiment d’être infidèle à son lui profond.  
« Je suis un Pokémon… Je suis un ho… » pensa-t-il, avant de s’arrêter, les yeux écarquiller au-dessus d’une scène.  
Deux Golduck étaient assis proche d’un étang, frôlant leurs becs. L’amour et l’affection se lisaient dans leurs yeux entrebâillés.   
Contre sa nature timide, Mew se cacha et les observa un long moment, regardant comment ils se collaient, se frôlaient. Il sentit des rougeurs le gagner et il se demanda si Domino n’avait pas presser sur une partie secrète de lui…  
« … Je ne peux pas être en chaleur! Je suis trop jeune! » se mentit Mew, frustré, et surtout, n’ignorant pas qu’il n’y avait pas de femelles Mew dans les parages.  
Pas même dans l’espace…! C’était pour ça que sa propre mère avait été une Golduck et qu’elle ne l’avait jamais aimé…!   
Mew alla au lac de la pureté, se disant que Mewtwo ne devait pas être là, voulant passer du temps seul pour réfléchir.  
Il nagea une heure de temps, mais trouva que la solitude le pesait.   
« … J’aimerais que Célebi soit là…! » se dit-il, se disant qu’il était le seul avec qui il n’aurait pas d’idée bizarre.  
Penser aux nombres de fois qu’il avait collé Mewtwo… Ou encore Lugia…! Alors qu’ils étaient deux hommes, avec des envies propres…   
Il se sentit rougir et il plongea sa tête dans ses mains frissonnant.   
« Pourquoi… J’ai ses drôles d’idée en tête…?! » se demanda-t-il, avant de repenser à la tête de Giovanni…  
Il avait semblé surpris, gêné et horripilé… Mew ne regrettait pas son action, bien que cela avait été en dessous de lui. Mais utiliser « charm » sur un humain… du même sexe…?!   
Normalement, ça ne marchait pas. Mais Giovanni avait réagit comme un fou, avait viré Domino et promit de la traîner en procès et de dévoiler son passé d’agent double.  
Enfin, à présent, c’était à Domino de traiter avec cet homme odieux…! Lui, il n’avait fait que faire comme elle lui avait suggérer…!   
Mais « Charm » était une attaque traite…! C’était une fausse affection que le Pokémon adverse ressentait… Ou parfois, cela ne faisait que libérer le flot des hormones…   
Mew n’était pas du tout verser quand à tous les effets de cette attaque… Mais il se doutait que c’était très différent, d’un sujet à l’autre.  
Il avait beau connaître toutes les attaques et il avait beau le pouvoir de se transformer en n’importe quel Pokémons, il savait que ce n’était pas bien de faire certaines choses…  
Il ne copierait pas l’apparence d’une femelle pour plaire à un mâle! Plus jamais! Ce n’était pas bien, d’autant plus qu’il était… un mâle…?!  
« Pourquoi ce doute?! » s’énerva soudain Mew, ayant regarder les deux Golducks et sentit une différence dans leur physique…  
Il n’avait rien vu, mais il avait lu leurs esprits. Oui, il se sentait sale de l’avoir fait, mais il était curieux de trouver à quoi ressemblait une vraie romance…   
Il savait que son père respectait sa mère… Mais elle… Mew se doutait qu’elle avait été forcée…!   
Cette idée le chagrinait, regardant sa réflexion dans l’eau limpide, soufflant quelques boules de pollens dévirant dans les airs.  
Soudain, une présence le fit tressaillir.  
« … Pourquoi tu as fait ça…?! » gronda Mewtwo, portant sa cape mais ayant enlevé la capuche.  
Et son regard était livide…!   
« Mince…! » se dit Mew, nerveux, s’envolant pour se mettre à 30 mètres de lui, dévirant au-dessus de l’eau.  
Mewtwo semblait vouloir le frapper mais il restait sur la rive, les bras tendus le long de son corps…   
« … J’ai retourné son méfait à l’expéditrice…! Domino devait payer ce qu’elle m’avait fait…! »  
« Au point que tu devais faire les yeux doux à un humain?!!! » s’écria-t-il, soulevant ses mains, ses doigts pinçant l’air, vraiment horrifié et colérique.  
« …?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela à marcher…! Je ne suis pas une femelle…! » répliqua doucement Mew, Mewtwo écarquillant les yeux avant de descendre ses mains le long de son corps, détournant la tête. « … Tu as vu ce Mew du futur… C’était une femelle? À quoi elle ressemblait?! »  
« Mew…! » soupira Mewtwo, ne voulant pas lui dire…  
Mais il valait mieux qu’elle sache, avant qu’elle ne fasse d’autre sottise, dans sa grande innocence.  
« Ça ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas m’en parler…! Mais je ne comprends pas…! Comment un Mew peut vivre dans l’avenir si l’un de nous n’est pas son père…?! »  
« … Il s’appelle New Mew. Il est blanc, aux yeux bleus… Il te ressemble… et sa mère est une Mew…! » révéla Mewtwo, Mew clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas.  
« … Mais je pensais que tu parlais de moi au féminin parce que tu avais eu le béguin pour cette… Oh…! » répliqua Mew, son cerveau fonctionnant lentement.  
« … J’aurais du laisser la nature faire les choses…! » fit enfin Mewtwo, navré d’être celui à lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
« … Attends un instant…! Tu veux dire que je sois né « fille » et que personne ne me l’ait dit?! » s’énerva Mew, son clone la trouvant adorable et si drôle…  
« Difficile de savoir quelque chose que tu n’es pas capable de dire toi-même…! » répliqua Mewtwo, en plissant les yeux, croisant les bras.  
« Tu l’as appris quand?! » demanda Mew, avant de se reculer, ses yeux s’écarquillant. « Attends un peu… On a dormit ensemble…! J’ai été si collant…! »  
« C’est bon, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir… Je n’ai jamais eu d’arrière pensée…! » commenta Mewtwo, Mew soupirant, se rapprochant de Mewtwo et volant à présent à un mètre de lui.   
« Tant mieux! Je n’aurais pas souhaité que tu me voix comme un Pokémon qui s’approprie les autres et… Attends un instant! Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas…?! »  
« Tu agis comme un bébé, Mew…! Il va te falloir des années pour développer une aura féminine… et bien plus qu’une centaine d’année pour penser à avoir des enfants…! » commenta Mewtwo.  
Soudain, le visage de Mew se mit à sourire.  
« … C’est tout de même une merveilleuse nouvelle! Nous n’aurons pas besoin de forcé une femelle à se reproduire avec l’un de nous… puisque je peux, selon toute logique, produire un petit Mew dans mon ventre…! C’est bien ce que les femelles font, non?! »  
« … C’est exact…! » fit Mewtwo, mais nerveux.  
« Et tu… Toi aussi, tu es une femelle? » demanda Mew, indécis, Mewtwo se renfrognant.  
« Bien sûr que non! » s’énerva-t-il, Mew hocha les épaules.  
« Ça aurait été marrant de comparé nos petits…! » fit Mew, Mewtwo ayant envie de vomir.  
Elle était encore trop futile pour penser à avoir des enfants.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu penses à avoir des petits justes pour jouer avec eux! Des enfants sont une énorme responsabilité et…! » s’énerva Mewtwo, mais Mew lui donna un baiser sur la joue, la figeant sur place.  
Sans malice, elle s’éloigna, tourbillonnant dans les airs, joyeusement.  
« Je suis ravi…! Moi qui craignais que la mère de nos petits n’aime pas sa progéniture…! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour devenir une femelle aimante et d’apprendre à être une mère idéale à nos héritiers…! » assura Mew, Mewtwo rougissant, avant de la stopper, une main sur son épaule.  
« … Pourrais-tu cesser de parler de l’avenir? Nous… Tu devrais laisser les choses allée…! »  
« … Tu as sûrement raison… Je ne devrais pas m’emballer… Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais souhaiter avoir des enfants, comme ça, en claquant des doigts! Il va falloir un partenaire! » fit Mew avant le sourire, avant qu’ils ne grimacent tour à tour. « Oh…! »  
« … Oh… » soupira Mewtwo, calmement, rassuré, voyant qu’elle réalisait que ce ne serait pas si facile.  
Mais il avait craint qu’elle le considère comme le seul choix possible, vu sa race. Il ne voulait pas être choisi par logique… Il voulait qu’elle l’aime pour lui…   
Enfin, s’il acceptait ses sentiments pour Mew. Et les dire lui semblaient impossibles…! Alors, les partager avec Mew…!  
« … Je crois que… je ne serais pas capable…! » réalisa Mew, enfin, chavirée, étant sur le point de pleurer.  
« Ne dit pas de sottises… Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais obligé de te reproduire demain…! »  
« … Oui, mais ce petit Mew?! Tu l’aimais, non?! Il est un peu comme un fils pour toi…! » fit Mew, désireuse de faire leur bonheur à tout les deux.  
« Mais cesse de sous-entendre que je serais son père!!!!! » pensa Mewtwo, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, avant de les couvrir de ses mains, ayant envie de se fracasser sa tête sur une pierre, Mew le regardant, intriguée et nerveuse.  
« Tu… ne dois pas… être influencée… parce que je t’ai dit… Tu ferais mieux d’aller voir Célebi, manger des fruits et prendre le temps… d’accepter tout ça…! Et encore, c’est ce que ce Mew a dit! Je n’ai aucune preuve que tu sois…! » commença Mewtwo, avant de perdre ses couleurs.  
Mew, sans attendre, baissa sa tête vers son entrejambe, essayant de voir une différence avec le sien.  
« NON! » répliqua Mewtwo, rouge de colère et de gêne, la repoussant et la jetant dans l’eau. « Calme tes ardeurs! Tu vérifieras la différence le moment voulu! »  
« … Mais c’est important que je saches si je suis une femelle ou non! »  
« Si tu étais prêt ou prête à te reproduire, tu ressentirais de l’attirance pour un Pokémon au sexe inverse au tien! Voilà tout!!! » s’énerva Mewtwo, prêt à la frapper si elle tentait à nouveau ce genre de coup bas.  
Elle se frotta la tête et la hocha, avant de se téléporter.  
Mewtwo soupira, laissant son stress retomber, partant au abord des boisés, mangeant quelques fruits.   
Il se lava et alla se coucher, réprimant ses idées qu’il avait.  
« Maintenant qu’elle le sait, nous pourrions… Non, elle doit accepter la situation avant toute chose… Et maturer au moins 300 ans…! Ce n’est qu’une gamine…! » songea Mewtwo, fermant les yeux.  
Il tomba dans un profond sommeil, rassuré de ne pas à cacher ce secret plus longtemps.  
Une demi-heure après qu’il se soit endormi, Mew revint en se téléportant, la noirceur des lieux lui permettant d’être presque invisible.  
Curieuse, elle s’approcha de son clone, vérifia qu’il soit bien endormi en lui piquant la queue du bout d’un doigt, avant de voler au-dessus de lui.   
Doucement, elle lui décroisa les jambes. Elle approcha sa tête de l’endroit précis, plissa les yeux. Il faisait tellement sombre…!   
« … Et si j’influençais sur son rêve…? » se demanda Mew, s’en allant pour lui envoyer des images douces et mielleuses…   
Mais comme elle ignorait quel genre de Pokémon aimait le plus Mewtwo, elle décida de ne pas jouer avec son esprit, faisant reluire l’air ambiant d’une petite sphère d’énergie et pouvant enfin voir.  
« Oh nom du ciel!!! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?! » se demanda Mew, reculant d’un bon et ce qu’elle venait de voir retourna dans la noirceur.  
Mewtwo bougea dans son sommeil, Mew devenant livide… Mais il n’avait pas sentit sa présence et était encore parfaitement endormi. Mew n’osa pas revenir vers lui et se téléporta ailleurs, les yeux toujours écarquillé de stupeur.  
Mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on disait que les hommes et les femmes étaient différents.   
Elle aurait voulu se confier à quelqu’un mais on était au cœur de la nuit… Et elle n’avait en réalité pas beaucoup d’amis…  
Elle gagna toujours les régions de Jotho et tomba sur le Slow King, sommeillant mais se réveillant quand elle tapota le sommet de sa tête.  
-Woah! Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite?! fit-il, connaissant Mew par Lugia comme un des plus puissants Pokémons du globe.  
Mew se transforma pour prendre la forme d’un Shelder, prenant un air piteux, se posant sur une plage, se déplaçant de quelques mètres avant de croiser la route d’un autre Pokémon  
« … J’ai eu une journée chargé de surprises et d’émotions…! Je suis juste venu trouver une plage paisible ou fermer ma coquille…! » expliqua-t-elle dans le langage du Shelder, Slow King plissa les yeux, fatigué, mais aussi calme et sage.  
-Bien sûr. Vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, mon ami…! Mais voudriez-vous que j’appelle Lugia pour…?  
« C’est très aimable, mais non… Est-ce que la curiosité est un défaut…? »  
-… Parfois, si, un très vilain.  
« Et la vengeance est aussi un défaut? »  
-Si elle est justifiée, je ne pense pas…, répliqua Slow King.  
« C’est seulement que… Je pense avoir fait des choses qui vont provoquer des soucis, pour les autres mais aussi pour moi…! »  
-Ma foi, mon seigneur, vous n’avez pas à tant vous inquiétez…! Je ne veux pas dire que vu votre puissance, vous pouvez tout faire…! Mais vous êtes un esprit libre et sage, vous n’avez pas pu faire un crime capable de vous peser pour le restant de vos jours…?!  
« … Je ne pense pas… Seulement, je viens d’apprendre… Enfin, j’ai trouvé une manière de continuer de continuer ma race… » fit tranquillement le Mew-Shelder, Slow King semblant lire dans ses pensées et rougis profondément.  
-Oh, ah! Et bien… Tant mieux! Mais on a dut vous dire que tout vient à qui sait attendre! fit le vénérable Slow King, Mew-Shelder écarquilla des yeux, le regardant avec un regard brillant avant d’hocher la tête.  
« C’est qu’il m’a dit aussi…! Si lui et vous me dites la même chose, c’est certainement qu’avec le temps, je finirais par mieux accepter cette mission… et aussi trouver la bonne personne pour m’accompagner…! »  
-Vous feriez mieux, mon seigneur, de toute de même faire attention…! Beaucoup de Pokémons légendaires sont… non pas de sexe…! Enfin, je dis ça comme ça!   
« Mais comment font-ils des bébés? »  
-La plupart font des œufs sans avoir besoin d’être en couple…!  
« Ça alors! Et pour moi, alors? »  
-Chaque Pokémon est différent! répliqua Slow King, ne voulant rien lui promettre, mais Mew-Shelder secoua la tête.  
« Mon père a eu besoin d’un coup de main… Alors, je vais me faire une raison… »  
-Vous êtes jeune et tout puissant, mon seigneur! Laissez-vous du temps… Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu que mon propre Shelder adorait, dans le temps? demanda le Pokémon eau.  
Il lui montra qu’avec une galette presque tout à fait ronde, ils pouvaient jouer au ballon… et même sous l’eau! Mew s’amusa comme une folle, oubliant momentanément ses soucis et jouant, en riant aux larmes quand son partenaire de jeu se prit les pieds dans la galette et tomba, son ami coquillage lui envoyant des reproches.  
« Tu as vraiment deux pieds gauches!!! »  
-Je voudrais te voir…! répliqua Slow King, enlevant le sable sur lui alors que Mew-Shelder clapait sa coquille en riant, amusé.   
« Où est la galette, à présent…?! » demanda la coquille spirale, Slow King réalisant qu’il avait du l’enterrer sous le sable.  
« Je vais en chercher une autre! » s’écria alors leur jeune ami, s’en allant et plongeant dans l’eau.   
« … Bravo…! Tu as tout de même le tour avec les enfants! »  
-Enfant est un grand mot! Mew doit avoir des centaines d’années! répliqua le porteur de la coquille, cette dernière lui mâchouillant gentiment la tête.  
« Peu importe…! Il n’avait vraiment pas le moral, ce petit…! J’espère qu’il va écouter nos conseils… Se précipiter vers une relation…! Mais personne n’a son niveau ni ses pouvoirs…! »  
-… Hum… Il y en aurait un… Mais je doute, selon ce qu’à dit Lugia, qu’il serait intéressé… ou qu’il soit du sexe inverse…! commenta Slow King, avant de se tourner vers la plage.  
Mew-Shelder ressortir de l’eau avec une balle de golfe, encore meilleure pour leur jeu, mais le Pokémon eau déglutit, vraiment catastrophé que la pollution humaine arrive à ce niveau.  
« Jouons! Jouons! » s’écria-t-elle, sautillant sur place, Slow King soupirant, déjà très fatigué, mais ne pouvant pas refuser quoi que se soit au puissant Mew.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mew dormait dans la caverne de Slow King, tranquillisée et l’esprit plus libre.  
Elle se réveilla au bout d’un moment et le laissa en reprenant sa vrai forme, retournant vers son lac qu’elle avait quitté, des semaines auparavant, sereine.  
Elle retrouvait ses amis, reprenait une vie normale… D’autant plus que son sommeil était enfin tranquille et réparateur.  
Quelques mois plus tard, ses rêves changèrent et prirent une autre tournure.  
Encore un rêve doux et paisible… Elle flottait au-dessus de champ de fleur, le soleil se couchant teintant le ciel de rouge et de rose…  
Une lumière venait du côté inverse au soleil et Mew ralentit son vol. Mewtwo apparut, calme et majestueux. Il lui tendit sa main et elle la prit, lui souriant. Ils s’envolèrent vers un point décisif.   
Mew ne pouvait cesser de tourner autour de Mewtwo, lui attrapant tantôt sa main, ou un pied, ou même sa queue, Mewtwo était incroyablement calme et acceptant son jeu, souriant avec un vrai plaisir.  
Un arbre gigantesque se dessina au lointain, Mew ouvrant de grands yeux.  
« Ma maison… » pensa-t-elle, avant que Mewtwo la rapproche à lui.  
« Notre maison… » lui répondit-il, la tenant serrer contre lui.  
Mew hocha la tête et approcha son visage au sien.

Le lendemain, Mew se réveilla avec la douceur de ce baisé sur ses lèvres, éberluée.   
« … C’était un rêve…! » se dit-elle, soupirant d’aise mais un peu nostalgique…  
Elle préférait ce Mewtwo-là qu’à ceux de ses cauchemars, jadis…!   
Mais elle ria, se disant qu’elle ne raconterait tout de même pas ça à Mewtwo…!   
De quoi pour qu’il en aille des frissons d’horreur…!   
Elle et lui, un couple… Quelle idée?!


	8. 8.L'âme soeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 ans plus tard, Mew se sent de plus en plus intéressée par Mewtwo mais elle ne veut pas trop espérer...! Mais c'est alors qu'un grand changement se produit, qui pourrait convaincre Mewtwo qu'elle est assez mature pour lui...!

Chapitre 8 : L’âme sœur  
Cela faisait au moins 4 ans que Mew avait été enlevé par la Team Rocket. Mewtwo et elle s’étaient croisés, mais ils n’avaient pas été souvent seuls ensemble. Mewtwo avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ignorer le détail qu’elle était une femelle et qu’il la trouvait plus calme et réfléchie que jamais auparavant…  
Mais elle aimait jouer et elle n’en avait parlé depuis qu’à Lugia et Célebi…  
Ce dernier l’avait très bien prit mais Lugia s’était rebuter.   
« … Pourquoi tu ne le sais que maintenant? » demanda enfin le gardien de l’océan, Mew avait rougit doucement en se repliant sur elle-même.  
« C’est Mewtwo… Il l’a deviné…! Certainement parce qu’il est un mâle et qu’il a bien vu qu’avec le nombre de différence, nous ne pouvions être du même sexe! Un peu comme les Nidorans sont différents, selon le sexe…! » expliqua-t-elle en riant, mais Lugia ne trouvait pas cela drôle.  
« C’est une grande surprise…! Est-ce que… tu n’es pas choqué ou déchu? »  
« Ça ne change rien à ce que je suis, Lugia…! Je suis le… la même! On peut parler de moi au masculin, ça ne me dérange pas! La seule chose qui compte, c’est qu’un beau jour, je serais maman et je mettrais au monde plein de petits Mew! Quand je serais prête! » assura-t-elle, toute fière d’elle, Lugia palissant, clignant des yeux.  
« … Je ne serais pas d’une grande aide…! Tu es bien trop fragile pour être ma partenaire…! » expliqua Lugia, Mew sourcillant avant de le frapper avec un hyperpunch qui ne lui fit pas tellement mal.  
« HÉ! Je ne t’ai jamais demandé quoi que se soit! Quand je serais intéressé par quelqu’un, je lui dirais! Mais pas toute suite! » s’écria-t-elle, montrant tellement de colère que cela fit sourire Lugia, désolé mais ravi de voir qu’elle ne se laisserait pas prendre par le premier venu.  
« Je voulais seulement t’éviter de te faire de fausse idée…! Nous sommes amis, je t’aime plus que toute autre personne… Je ne supporterais de te voir souffrir…! » lui expliqua-t-il, Mew sentit un poids dans sa poitrine et elle se colla contre son ventre, attendri.  
« Merci beaucoup, Lugia…! Tu es un vrai ami…! » assura-t-elle, Lugia frottant le dos de sa tête avec son menton, l’entourant de ses ailes.   
Mais il décida de ne pas laisser le sort lui jouer de mauvais tours et elle eut le malheur de constater qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se revoyaient, il cherchait toujours un fiancé…  
« Il dépasse les bornes! Il veut me faire rencontrer Entai, cette fois! » s’écria Mew, Célebi clignant des yeux, mal à l’aise mais trouvant tout cela bien drôle.  
« Il m’a semblé que c’était un bon Pokémon…! »  
« Oui, bien sûr! Mais je n’ai pas envie que tous les Pokémons légendaires sachent mon sexe et s’imaginent que je suis le parfait Ditto! » répliqua Mew, plissant les yeux, Célebi comprenant l’idée général mais ne l’approuvant pas.  
« Allons! Tu es le plus puissant Pokémon au monde…! Celui qui voudrait te traiter de la sorte serait un pauvre imbécile! » fit Célebi, avant de sourire. « Si tu n’aimes pas quelqu’un et qu’il t’insulte, tu sais que tu n’as pas à te gêner de lui faire savoir! »  
« ... Mais je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser mes pouvoirs…! » répliqua Mew, Célebi soupira.  
« Au moins, utilise ta téléportation…! C’est pas ton arme secrète? »  
-… Mew mew! avoua Mew, souriant, avant de manger encore une quantité de baie, Célebi et elle en prenant des biens mûrs et s’assoupissant ensemble à la tomber du soir.  
Mais Mew veillait à ne plus le lécher ou le traiter avec autant d’affection.  
Elle se doutait que Mewtwo continuait à l’observer et de juger ses moindres faits et gestes… Et elle ne voulait plus le contrarier.   
Elle continuait de rêver à lui et pensait de plus en plus à lui avec une pensée romantique. Elle le craignait presque plus du tout et elle se mettait à espérer qu’il puisse la percevoir comme une femelle mature, douce et capable d’assurer son bonheur…  
Mais elle savait qu’il était un solitaire… Et elle ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de rêver…  
Cette nuit, l’océan était un nid douillet… Avec tous les Pokémons y vivant, les plantes remuant sur le corail étincelant, Mew souriant devant cette douce nature et ce milieu lui rappelant tant sa naissance. Mais des ombres essayaient de l’avaler, le Pokémon rose faisant briller sa lumière mais elle faiblissait, à mesure que les ombres se rapprochaient, lui souriant d’une manière diabolique.  
Mais une onde de choc repoussa les ombres sans l’atteindre, Mewtwo apparaissant, calme et limpide, protéger dans sa bulle et se plaçant face à Mew.  
« Tu es venu…! » dit-elle.  
« Pour toi…! » répliqua-t-il, Mew rougissant avant de traverser sa bulle et se peloter dans ses bras.  
Ils dérivèrent dans l’océan jusqu’à ce que Mew se réveille, papillonnant des yeux, encore toute ensommeillée et ravie…  
Elle n’était plus moqueuse de ses rêves. Elle les aimait et les chérissait comme une histoire ravissante, mais voilà…! Ça ne restait que des rêves…! Des rêves doux et idéalistes…!   
Célebi se réveilla peu de temps après et sembla surpris quand Mew lui dit qu’elle devait aller visiter Lugia.  
« Tu ne reviens pas de le voir…? » demanda-t-il, Mew hochant la tête, mais semblant décidé.  
« Je vais lui dire franchement d’arrêter de me chercher un partenaire à ma place! S’il le faut, je lui dirais que je suis déjà intéressé par une personne! Comme ça, il ne sera plus obliger de se casser la tête pour mon « bien ». »  
« Tu… Tu as vraiment une personne…? C’est Mewtwo? » demanda-t-il, perspicace, Mew rougissant violemment avant de faire comme si elle le trouvait drôle.  
« Allons, qu’est-ce que tu racontes…? Mewtwo n’est pas assez drôle et joyeux…! Nous serions malheureux, si on vivait ensemble…! »  
« Il t’a pourtant beaucoup aidé… Et il me semble qu’il était terriblement jaloux de Lugia, quand New Mew lui a dit que tu étais une femelle…! »  
« …?! Ah…! Il y a plusieurs choses qui s’expliquent…! » commenta Mew, plissant les yeux, détestant son futur fils.  
Cela lui faisait de la peine de comprendre que Mewtwo n’aurait jamais deviné sinon qu’elle était une fille…! Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle ne le savait pas à l’époque que tous le monde ne pouvait pas le voir pour elle! Elle était rose, joyeuse, joueuse, sympathique et sage…! Enfin, cela correspondait tout aussi bien à un homme calme et doux, mais elle aimait à penser qu’aujourd’hui, elle était beaucoup plus féminine et mature…  
Elle alla aux îles Johto, vit Moltres, le salua avant de plonger sous l’océan dans un petit « Ploc! » sonore.  
Sous l’océan, des images semblables à son rêve ressurgir… Tous les Pokémons eaux, la flore luxuriante…!   
Mais Lugia vivait bien plus en dessous…! Elle renforcit sa bulle et continua à plonger en flèche, avant qu’un Gyaridos ne passe par là et manque la frapper. Elle l’évita de justesse, écarquillant les yeux.  
Elle comprit soudain qu’elle passait à travers un troupeau migration, déglutit alors qu’ils la prenaient pour cible.  
« Je suis plus forte qu’eux… Il suffit que je leur fausse compagnie et…! » pensa-t-elle, mais un des serpents marins l’attrapa, resserrant sa bulle comme un étau, Mew se concentra pour la maintenir malgré la pression mortelle qui s’exerçait dessus…!  
Un autre grogna et prépara un Hyper Beam.  
« Je dois partir de là! » pensa Mew, plissant les yeux avant de téléporter…  
À 1 km de là… mais sans sa bulle!  
« Humph!!! » pensa-t-elle, étouffant un Mew, sans air, sentant cette privation et la pression de l’eau faire comme un coup d’enclume sur sa tête.  
Elle suffoqua, ne pouvant se concentrer pour rien, si ce n’était de remonter au plus vite vers la surface… Refaire une boule serait l’enfermer dans l’eau! Et se téléporter, sans réfléchir, pourrait tout aussi bien l’envoyer au cœur de la planète!   
Un corps puissant arriva sous elle et l’amena jusque hors de l’eau, Mew reprenant l’air et respirant avec difficulté, son corps tremblant.  
« Mew…?! Que fais-tu ici?! Pourquoi ils t’ont attaquée? » demanda Lugia, Mew secoua doucement la tête.  
« Je n’en sais rien… Je voulais juste te visiter…! Te voir, te parler… Ils ont surgie… On aurait dit que j’avais empiété sur leur territoire…! » fit Mew, hoquetant des Mew! Mew!, péniblement.  
« Je vais t’amener sur une île et tu pourras reprendre des forces…! » suggéra-t-il, l’amenant auprès de Slow King.  
Il avait des bras, il put vérifier et lui pressé le ventre pour enlever toute l’eau qui était encore dans ses poumons.   
-C’est bon…! Elle s’en tirera sans soucis! Comment est-ce arriver? demanda doucement le vénérable Pokémon.  
« Elle s’est fait attaquer par des Gyaridos…! Pourtant, elle n’était pas sur leur territoire…! »  
-…Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, Mew… Mais vous êtes dans une de ses périodes…! commenta Slow King, se doutant que c’était la seule explication possible.  
Mew pencha la tête, mais Lugia devina et rougissant.  
« … Je ne m’en serais pas douter…! » avoua Lugia, désolé.  
-C’est bien normale…! Mais tous les Pokémons sexués peuvent le sentir et s’en sentir troubler ou offensé…!   
« De quoi vous parlez?! » demanda Mew, sourcillant.  
-… Vous seriez en chaleur… si je ne me trompe pas…!  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai enfin atteint mon stade de maturité…?! » demanda Mew, plein d’espoir.  
-… Ouuui?! Mais cela veut dire que vous êtes aussi plus faible et un point d’attention! Je ne vous propose pas de…!  
« Je vais le dire de ce pas à Mewtwo! Il n’en reviendra pas! Ah! Et lui qui semblait dire que ça allait prendre encore des centaines d’années! 4 ans et me voilà déjà…! » commença Mew, avant de se téléporter, Slow King se frappant la tête.  
« Mon dieu, elle fonce comme ça… vers son clone…?! » se demanda Lugia, avant de se tourner vers Slow King, ce dernier sursautant devant les yeux furieux du gardien des eaux. « Dites-moi toute suite... comment va réagir Mewtwo?! »  
-S’il… est plus puissant que ses gênes, il ne lui fera rien…! Mais s’il ne l’aime pas, il pourra tout aussi bien en profiter pour la pulvériser…!  
« Non de non…! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça…! » s’écria Lugia, furieux et ne faisant toujours pas confiance en Mewtwo. 

 

Mewtwo venait de quitter Cerulean City, marchant dans la forêt. Soudain, il entendit une voix joyeuse et cristalline dans son esprit.   
« Mewtwo! »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut? » se demanda-t-il, juste surpris qu’elle s’en vienne le rejoindre, alors que rien ne les rapprochait vraiment.  
Elle devait avoir une bonne nouvelle ou un ennui…! Elle n’aurait jamais fait ce voyage pour le rien…!  
« Qu’y a-t-il? » demanda-t-il, Mew apparaissant devant lui, les joues hâlés, mais radieuse.  
« J’ai une très bonne chose à t’annoncer! C’est Slow King qui me l’a dit! »  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est…? Tu es sûr de bien te sentir…? » demanda Mewtwo, intrigué et réalisant qu’elle était trempée.  
« Oh, ça? J’ai faillit me noyer à cause d’un groupe de Gyaridos, mais ce n’est pas important…! »  
« Pas important?! Assis-toi…! » ordonna Mewtwo, soulevant un lit de mucus par la pensée et la plaquant sur une pierre, Mew s’installant comme il lui disait, avant de sourciller.  
« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien…! » conseilla-t-elle, mais Mewtwo prenait sa température, inquiet.  
« Tu es resté combien de temps sous l’eau? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Une minute? 3? Ça a parut long…! Mais je dois te dire que…! »  
« Toujours la même…! Qu’est-ce que tu voulais à ses Pokémons?! Tout le monde ne veut pas jouer! » s’énerva Mewtwo, l’interrompant, Mew sourcillant.  
« Je sais, je ne faisais que passer! Vas-tu m’écouter? »  
« Tu n’en fais toujours qu’à ta tête! Tu ne deviendras jamais mature! » s’énerva-t-il, la lâchant et lui lançant un regard noir, les mains sur ses hanches.  
« Justement, pour ma défense…! »  
« Je ne veux rien entendre! … Je me demande vraiment ce qu’un mâle va te trouver…! » commenta-t-il, presque méchamment, Mew le dévisagea, stupéfaite, avant de baisser la tête.  
Elle resta silencieuse assez longtemps pour faire sentir mal Mewtwo et il soupira.  
« … Je n’aurais pas du dire ça… Mais tu épuises tes forces à jouer et à te déplacer à travers la terre toute entière, seulement pour…! »  
« Économise tes dons de télépathe…! Je voulais juste te dire une nouvelle, mais si tu penses comme ça, alors, tu ne me croiras sûrement pas…! » fit-elle, sa voix mentale étant chargé d’un nœud d’émotion.  
« … Je l’ai vraiment vexée… » se dit Mewtwo, se disant qu’elle devait vraiment trouver difficile de trouver un homme l’équivalent…  
Et pour cause! Elle était le plus puissant Pokémon, après lui, sur la terre entière…!   
Elle fit mine de se téléporter mais Mewtwo saisit sa queue, l’empêchant de voler trop haut et de partir.  
« … Qu’est-ce que tu voulais faire, sous l’océan…? Tu cherchais un Pokémon? Une plante…? »  
« … Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça…? » demanda doucement Mew, penchant la tête, encore triste de ce qu’il avait dit.  
« … Je me suis dit… Si tu es trop faible pour créer ta sphère… Je pourrais y aller avec toi… t’aider… » fit Mewtwo, nerveusement, honteux, se demandant pourquoi il tenait tant à lui faire plaisir.  
Mais cela dérida presque complètement Mew, souriant et lui prenant sa grande main dans les siennes, ravie.  
« Suis-moi! Je vais te montrer! »   
Ils descendirent sous les eaux, à 60 km de là. Ce n’était pas Johto, mais Mew voulait seulement être dans les eaux calmes et limpides à côté de Mewtwo. C’était un peu comme de revivre son rêve, doux et si magique…!  
« Alors…? » demanda Mewtwo, espérant que sa bulle tienne bon pour tout les deux, n’en ayant jamais faites pour supporter la pression sous-marine…!   
« Oh, c’est vrai…! » commenta Mew, avant de s’éclaircir la voix. « Je voulais voir Lugia. »  
« … En quel honneur? »  
« Pour lui dire qu’il cesse de me chercher un fiancé! Il avait arrêté son choix sur Entei! »  
« …?! Entei?! Tu parles du gros chat-tigre 6 fois plus grand et gros que moi?! » fit Mewtwo, comprenant sa stupeur et son dégoût.  
Lui-même trouvait le couple mal assorti.   
« Tout juste! »  
« … Ma foi, il n’est pas vilain…! » avoua nonchalamment le clone, ne voulant pas paraître trop intéressé.  
« Mewtwo, je ne le connais pas! D’autant plus que je n’irais pas choisir un Pokémon si j’en suis éprise d’un autre! »  
« …?! Pou… Pourquoi tu m’en parles, maintenant et ici…? » demanda Mewtwo, indécis, Mew lui souriant, enroulant sa queue autour de sa taille et posant ses mains sur les siennes.  
« C’est ma bonne nouvelle…! Mewtwo, je suis mature…! »  
« … Et qu’est-ce qui te faire dire ça…? » demanda-t-il, quoi que foudroyer sous son regard si brillant et doux, sentant qu’il allait fondre, si rien ne se passait pour détacher ses yeux de lui.  
« … Je ne sais comment, mais les autres Pokémons peuvent le sentir… Tu ne le sens pas…? » demanda-t-elle, ayant envie qu’il le devine à la regarder.  
« … Tu as l’air de faire de la température… Pourtant, tu es sec, tu as bien mangé et bien dormi… Je ne vois pas, sinon… Attends une seconde!!! » s’énerva-t-il, sursautant. « Tu es amoureuse?! Et tu n’en as pas parlé à personne?! »  
« Et non! »  
« Mais pourquoi?! Je veux dire… Tout Pokémon qui soit moindrement intelligent ne devrait pas refuser ton affection et au contraire, en être honoré…! » commenta Mewtwo, regardant ailleurs, alors que Mew collait presque son visage contre le sien, ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles.  
« Ohhh… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis…?! » demanda-t-elle, Mewtwo hochant la tête, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être trop perturbé et choqué.  
Si elle était amoureuse, il perdait tout espoir de l’avoir comme compagne… Mais son bonheur était plus important que le sien. Et il…  
Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la petite langue de Mew sur sa joue.  
« … Si tu lisais mes rêves, tu verrais que cela fait déjà un long moment que je ne pense qu’à toi… »  
« Je connais tes cauchemars… Tu avais peur de moi… » commenta Mewtwo, mais sentant un tremblement le gagner.  
Elle se collait à lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, penchant la tête.  
« Je ne te savais pas si naïf…! Mais si tu préfères que je te le dise franchement… » commença-t-elle, avant de le lécher à deux reprises. « … Je crois que je t’aime… tendrement… Et je ne me vois pas avec quelqu’un d’autre… »  
Elle attendit, ses sentiments vacillant entre l’espoir et la peur du refus, mais pouvant au moins s’accrocher à ce moment irréel où elle se tenait contre son semblable, dans ce décor féérique, tout seul dans le monde entier, se parlant comme deux âmes sœurs le feraient…  
« … Mew… » souffla Mewtwo, ramenant avec difficulté sa tête vers elle. « … Ce n’est pas une cruelle plaisanterie…? Tu es sérieuse…? »  
« Je ne te ferais jamais une telle plaisanterie, Mewtwo… Je sais que tu n’es pas habitué à de tels aveux… Bien que… j’aimerais une réponse, je peux attendre que tu y réfléchisses…! » expliqua doucement Mew, le sentant tremblant sous elle.  
« Par tous les astres du ciel, faites en sorte que ce moment ne cesse jamais… » pensa-t-il, la regardant sans sourire, sans réagir, avant que des larmes ne coulent sur ses joues.  
« Mewtwo?! » demanda-t-elle, s’approchant de son visage et commençant à lécher ses larmes comme seule une tendre amie Pokémon le ferait.  
« … Je songeais vraiment… que jamais… nous ne pourrions être ensemble… Nous sommes tellement différents…! » répliqua-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son aveu lui était si importante…!  
« La différence ne fait pas de mal… Et nous avons toujours réussi à nous entendre, dans les meilleurs et les pires instants…! Toi-même, tu as appris plus sur la vie en quelques heures que je ne l’ai fait dans toute mon existence… Nous sommes le secret de la vie…! » dit-elle, effleurant son visage d’une patte, avant qu’ils ne rapprochent leur visage l’un de l’autre.  
La bulle les entourant se teinta de rose pour devenir violet, brillant, avant de redevenir bleu, alors qu’ils détachaient leurs visages, souriant, Mewtwo la tenant dans ses bras.  
« … Et sinon…? C’était aussi ce que tu voulais me dire, quand tu m’as trouvé…? » demanda Mewtwo, inquiet qu’elle aille omit un détail important dans le monde.  
« Oh, presque rien…! Je serais en chaleur, selon certain…! » fit Mew, remuant sa queue plus rapidement, mais Mewtwo devenant plus pâle.  
Il avait d’un seul coup envie de se téléporter loin d’elle.  
« C’est pour ça que tu sens si bon?! » pensa-t-il, mais devant le rire de Mew, il réalisa qu’il avait du le penser trop fort.  
« Ça fait plaisir que tu me fasses enfin un compliment…! Je songeais que j’aurais toujours été l’immature et la gamine que tu m’as dépeint, toutes ses années, dans ton esprit…! »  
« Mew… Que tu sois en chaleur ou non, tu es une femme à part entière…! Que tu ailles le discernement de choisir avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ton existence est une preuve en choix…! »  
« … Le fait que je te choisisse, toi, n’influence pas sur mon niveau de maturité? » demanda-t-elle, Mewtwo se mettant à rire de bon cœur.  
« Ça peut aider, en effet…! » expliqua-t-il, avant de l’embrasser plus longuement.  
Lugia arriva sur les entrefaites et se figea, interloqué, avant de rougir.  
« Je tiens à… m’excuser! Je ne voulais pas vous… interrompre… Mais Mew! Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais…?! »  
« Je lui ai dit que j’étais éprise de lui! Alors, oui, je pense que tout va bien…! » assura Mew, léchant la joue de Mewtwo, mais ce dernier la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
« … Si tu as quelque chose à dire contre notre amour, tu ferais mieux de le dire maintenant ou de te taire à jamais…! » somma Mewtwo, Mew sursauta et Lugia grimaçant.  
« … Je ne sais pas si tu sais la chance que tu as que Mew t’aille choisi… »  
« … Parce que je suis un clone…? » demanda Mewtwo, calme et limpide.  
« Non pas à cause de ton passé ou tes origines…! Parce que tu es un être qui méprise les autres… Anti-social et antipathique, tu n’es pas la moitié de la bienveillance de Mew… »  
« Oui, mais il ne passera pas une journée à jouer, à copier l’apparence d’autrui ou à faire tomber un humain amoureux de son employé…! » commenta Mew, avant que Mewtwo lui jette un regard noir.  
« Ne me dit pas que tu parles de…? »  
« Je me suis tenu au courant et finalement, lui et Domino vont se marier! Quel enchaînement imprévu! » fit Mew, mimant la surprise, Mewtwo soupirant et Lugia sourcillant.  
« … D’accord… Je le conçois, Mew est plutôt naïve, des fois à l’excès…! Je ne dis rien contre votre couple… Je vous souhaite d’être heureux… de prendre soin l’un de l’autre… Mais Mew…! Quoi qu’il arrive…! »  
« Nous restons amis, tout les deux, je te le promets! » assura Mew en lui faisant signe de la main, Mewtwo plissant les yeux, encore jaloux de cette affection mutuelle.  
Quand l’oiseau partie, Mewtwo les firent sortir de sous les eaux et regagner les boisés.  
« J’imagine que tu veux que je te fasses un plan de notre avenir…? » demanda Mewtwo, Mew secouant la tête.  
« Vivons au jour le jour! Au gré des saisons! Comme nous porte le vent! Comme nous en aurons envie! »  
« … Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça…! » répliqua Mewtwo, soupirant, avant de s’éclaircir la voix. « D’accord… Je nous vois pendant les prochains années nous cotoyer avec respect… Et peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être… D’ici une dizaine ou vingtaine d’année… essayé d’avoir un héritier de la race des Mews… »  
« Ohhh…! Un petit Mew! Encore plus petit que moi! Je le vois déjà…! » fit Mew, souriant tout en planant, mais Mewtwo lui attrapa la queue.  
« Tu sais au moins comment on fait les bébés…? »  
« Ça ne doit pas être sorcier…! » répliqua simplement Mew, Mewtwo roulant les yeux, tout en souriant.  
Il comprenait mieux pourquoi New Mew semblait si jeune, lors de sa visite…! Mais il était patient…! Même si elle avait des bouffés de chaleur, Mew ne s’intéressait pas à fonder une famille sur le champ. Lui-même n’était pas près à perdre sa liberté pour une caverne étroite, pour la frayeur d’un petit être délicat à surveiller et protéger des dangers des hommes et de la nature…!   
Non, Mew lui suffisait largement…!   
Sans pouvoir s’expliquer, il suivit Mew qui volait en zizaguant en riant et jouant avec le vent et les fleurs du chemin.  
« Avec elle, je ne connaitrais plus jamais la solitude… Ça ne me manquera pas trop… Peut-être parfois…! » pensa-t-il en souriant, indécis, alors que Mew déboulait une colline et ressortait sa tête d’un buisson, la penchant penchant, avant de continuer à explorer la forêt en prononçant son adorable nom.


End file.
